The Witness
by Han407
Summary: [REPOST] Kisah rumit persahabatan Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae, haruskah persahabatan itu hancur hanya karena masalah cinta yang kian rumit? Dan bahaya apa yang mengincar Sungmin dan Hyukjae setelah menyaksikan kejadian yang seharusnya mereka tidak terlibat? Kyumin slight HaeHyuk / RnR / GS
1. Chapter 1

Author : Han Min Young a.k.a Anita

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior 'GS'), Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Other Cast : All member of Super Junior and many more. (Some Genderswitch)

Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, maybe Humor.

* * *

**The Witness (Teaser)**

* * *

_Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae adalah teman sejak kecil, karna suatu alasan mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di kampung halaman orang tua mereka di Seoul, Korea Selatan dan meninggalkan Jepang, tanah kelahiran mereka._

_Sungmin adalah gadis yang sangat berhati-hati dalam menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi apapun. Ia memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam hal apapun yang akan membahayakan keadaannya dan Hyukjae._

_Hingga disuatu malam, Sungmin dan Hyukjae melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan menjadi urusan mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak terlibat, tapi ternyata ada seseorang yang mengincar kesaksian mereka._

_Hal-hal ganjil mulai Sungmin rasakan, hidupnya kini sudah tidak sedamai dulu. Orang-orang baru muncul bersamaan dengan orang-orang dimasa lalunya._

_Konfilk diantara Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun mulai sering bermunculan. Siapa yang harus Sungmin percaya sekarang?_

_"kalau begini, siapa yang harus aku percayai?"_

_"seharusnya kau tidak mempercayai seseorang pun didunia ini, sekalipun itu sahabatmu"_

_"orang yang paling kau percaya adalah orang yang memiliki potensi paling besar untuk menikam mu dari belakang"_

* * *

**The Witness (Chapter I)**

* * *

"dia ada disini. Donghae sekarang ada di Seoul, min" Hyukjae menatap sendu coklat panas yang dipesannya, pandangannya menatap kosong kedepan.

"sudah lima tahun sejak kita diJepang Hyuk, apa masih sulit melupakan segalanya?" Sungmin memandang sendu sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, Sungmin tahu betul siapa Donghae yang Hyukjae maksut.

Lee Donghae, cinta sekaligus pacar pertama Hyukjae sejak sekolah menengah pertama di Jepang. Orang yang sangat Hyukjae sayangi namun ternyata mengkhianatinya. Dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Sungmin dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikan nya di Korea Selatan, kampung halaman orang tua mereka.

"apa kamu sudah benar-benar melupakan Siwon, min? aku dengar dia akan menikah tahun ini. Hahh! Kuliah saja belum selesai sudah memikirkan pernikahan saja!" Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sungmin .

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis, tak jauh berbeda dengan Hyukjae. Sungmin juga dikhianati cinta pertamanya di Jepang 5 tahun yang lalu. Siwon mencampakkan Sungmin demi seorang gadis bernama Kim Kibum.

"setidaknya aku tidak seperti mu Hyuk! Ahhh sudah jam 11 malam, lebih baik kita kembali ke apartement sekarang" Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun membereskan barang-barang mereka yang berserakan dimeja dan meletakkan beberapa lembar won sebelum meninggalkan café tersebut.

..

Sungmin dan Hyukjae merapatkan mantelnya, udara malam Seoul benar-benar membekukan. Semakin malam akan semakin dingin, namun tetap saja masih banyak manusia terlihat berhilir mudik dibeberapa jalan besar. Kota Seoul memang tak pernah mati.

"sepi sekali" keluh Hyukjae. Kini mereka berdua tengah melewati sebuah gang kecil yang gelap dan sepi. 'mungkin karna sudah larut malam' batin Sungmin.

..

"Kau mau mati hah?!" suara bass khas laki-laki itu membuat langkah Sungmin dan Hyukjae terhenti. Sekitar beberapa meter didepan mereka terlihat 4 orang laki-laki berbadan besar, 1 orang pria berjas hitam yang mereka berdua simpulkan adalah boss nya, dan seorang wanita yang tengah menangis terduduk.

Sungmin refleks menarik Hyukjae ke tempat sampah disamping mereka, Sungmin merasa mereka tidak harus ikut campur, ini bukan masalah mereka. mereka hanya memperhatikan dibalik tempat sampah dan diam.

"Kau! Bedebah Kim Myung Hoo!" wanita itu bicara sambil terisak, kemudian terdengar kekehan dari pria berjas hitam tadi. sungmin dan Hyukjae masih diam dan memperhatikan.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu mencari masalah dengan ku? Hah? Polisi sialan!" pria berjas tadi menendang perut wanita itu, sepertinya keras karna Sungmin dan Hyukjae melihat darah segar keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"bereskan dia!" pria berjas itu menggerakkan jarinya, memberi kode kepada anak buahnya yang sedari tadi diam. Salah satu pria bertubuh besar itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam kantung jasnya dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"YA! Kau mau apa? Jangan-hmmppttt-" ucapan wanita itu terpotong saat pria itu menbekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangannya. Setelah beberapa detik suara rintihan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. Pria berbadan besar itu melemparkan sapu tangannya kesembarang arah dan berjalan kearah bos nya.

"kita pergi" ucap pria berjas hitam itu. Pria itu pun pergi diikuti dengan pria berbadan besar yang mengekorinya.

..

Setelah siluet pria tadi menghilang ditikungan, Hyukjae bergegas menghampiri tubuh wanita tadi, namun dicegah Sungmin.

"kita harus melihatnya!" Hyukja emenghempaskan tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin tidak melepaskan cekalannya.

"dia sudah mati! Hyuk jangan ikut campur" Hyukjae kini menatap Sungmin kesal.

"tau darimana dia mati? Melihatnya saja belum!" nada bicara Hyukjae kini naik beberapa oktav.

"ada racun disapu tangan itu! Dan ini bukan masalah kita Hyuk! Orang tadi bukan orang sembarangan dan jangan sampai kita terlibat urusan dengan mereka!" Hyukjae geram dan membentak Sungmin keras.

"Lalu kita diam saja? Begitu?! Setidaknya kita melapor ke polisi, min!" Sungmin menghela nafas, Hyukjae memang seperti ini jika marah.

"kau ingat tujuan kita ke Korea? Jauh dari orang tua kita di Jepang sana? Kau ingat? Kita hanya ingin belajar Hyuk! Lagi pula secara teknis ini bukan Negara kita, kita masih warga Negara Jepang, Hyuk! Tidak peduli kalau orang tua kita keturunan Korea! Kamu mau kita dapat masalah gara-gara ini?!" Ucap Sungmin tegas. inilah Sungmin, dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang tegas jika sedang dalam keadaan serius.

Hyukjae diam, dia juga tidak mau terlibat masalah dinegara orang. Sungmin segera menarik tangan Hyukjae keluar dari gang itu.

"anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi!" Hyukjae mengangguk atas ucapan Sungmin yang lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari gang kecil itu menuju apartement mereka.

..

Sementara pria berjas tadi Nampak memikirkan sesuatu, ia berbalik dan menatap anak buahnya.

"kalian lihat kan?" keempat pria itu mengangguk.

"Urus! Aku tidak mau ada saksi!" pria berjas itupun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

..

Paginya, apartement Sungmin dan Hyukjae sudah terlihat sibuk. Sungmin sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sedangkan Hyukjae sibuk mencari celana jeans nya, kebiasaan buruk seorang Lee Hyukjae adalah gadis itu selalu ceroboh dan pelupa.

"min, akhirnya aku menemukan celana ini!" Hyukjae berlari dengan semangat ke tempat Sungmin berdiri.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" ucap Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sandwich yang tengah dibuatnya, Hyukjae nyengir.

"ada dibawah tempat tidur ku hehe" Sungmin menggeleng, jelas ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Hyukjae begini.

"dasar, sudah cepat sarapan!" Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun sarapan dalam diam.

..

"Hyuk, cepatlah! Aku ada kelas jam delapan!" Sungmin berteriak didepan pintu apartement mereka, sedangkan Hyukjae? Tiba-tiba saja perutnya mulas dan kini harus berakhir dikamar mandi.

Sungmin melihat kearah lorong apartemennya dan menemukan pria berjas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya tengah memandang kearahnya, dahi Sungmin mengerut saat pria itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Seakan-akan menantang Sungmin lewat tatapan matanya.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan pria itu sampai Hyukjae memanggilnya, Sungmin menoleh kearah Hyukjae dan kembali menoleh ke lorong apartement dan melihat pria itu sudah tidak ada. Sungmin cuek dan melangkah ke basement bersama Hyukjae.

..

"aku ada kelas sampai jam 1, Hyuk" kini Sungmin dan Hyukjae berada diparkiran kampus. Setelah memastikan mesin mobil sudah mati mereka berdua pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan.

"aku sampai jam 2, Min" Hyukjae menyisir rambut nya menggunakan jari tangannya. Sungmin mengangguk, kini mereka sudah didalam kampus. Itu artinya mereka harus berpisah.

"aku tunggu dikantin jam 2! Bye!" Sungmin berbelok kekiri. Sedangkan Hyukjae berbelok kesebelah kanan. Mereka memang satu kampus, namun mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Sungmin mengambil arsitektur sedangkan Hyukjae kelas seni.

..

Hyukjae membuka tas tangannya, mencari ponselnya.

"kemana kau ponsel jelek" gumam Hyukjae, matanya sibuk mencari ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya, sampai….

BRUK!

"auww…" pekik Hyukjae, sepertinya dia menabrak seseorang. Kini isi tas nya berserakan dilantai, Hyukjae segera membereskannya.

"tuan, maaf aku tidak melihat mu" ucap Hyukjae. Pria yang entah ditabrak atau menabrak Hyukjae pun ikut membantu membereskan barang-barang Hyukjae yang berserakan.

"ah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak melihat mu"

Hyukjae pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya tanda maaf.

"aku buru-buru, permisi dan sekali lagi maaf" Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi. Pria itu ikut berbalik, kemudian ia tersenyum menang menatap kartu yang ada digenggamannya. Pria itu pun beranjak meninggalkan gedung fakultas seni masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

..

"sudah berapa lama kamu disini?" Hyukjae mendudukan tubuhnya dibangku tepat dihadapan Sungmin, Sungmin melihat jam tangannya.

"satu jam" ucapnya datar, lalu meminum jus nya.

"berarti aku tidak telat dong, jadi aku tidak usah mentraktir mu hehe" Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"kau telat sepuluh menit, jadi teraktir jus ku!" perintah Sungmin. Hyukjae cemberut namun tetap mengeluarkan dompetnya, meletakkan beberapa lembar won dimeja. Tapi Hyukjae terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu didompetnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang panik.

"sample kartu namamu, aku yakin menaruhnya didompet. Tapi sekarang dimana?" Hyukjae menatap bingung dompetnya.

"oh… Sudah jadi?" Tanya Sungmin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"kemarin baru selesai, tapi sekarang kemana?" lirih Hyukjae.

"mungkin terselip, atau terjatuh?" tebak Sungmin.

"kalau sampai hilang… aduh itu karya pertama ku, min. dan aku membuatnya khusus untuk mu" air wajah Hyukjae berubah sendu, Sungmin jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"sudahlah, kan bisa bikin lagi. Jangan sedih gitu ah. Jelek tau" Sungmin menyikut perut Hyukjae, awalnya Hyukjae diam tapi lama-kelamaan mereka malah tertawa bersama-sama. Persahabatan yang indah bukan?

…

"Lee Sungmin" gumam seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari meja yang ditempati Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"kalian membuatku tertarik, sepertinya bermain-main dengan kalian akan sangat menyenangkan. sebelum….." orang tersebut terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"hari itu tiba….." dan detik selanjutnya, orang itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin. sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang tengah bercanda ria.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Gimana chapter satu nya? Aneh? Iya. Gajelas? Pasti. Hehe maklum saja anita masih baru disini. Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa kritik atau saran kalian benar-benar sangat membantu anita dalam menulis dan akan mempercepat diupdatenya chapter selanjutnya. Gamau banyak omong, pokoknya terimakasih buat yang mau baca cerita anita.

Oiya, cerita ini sebelumnya sudah pernah saya publish di salah satu wordpress fanpage. Namun karena minimnya review, saya jadi kurang percaya diri, jadi saya mohon reviewnya ya dari ffn chingudeul~ gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

_"Lee Sungmin" gumam seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari meja yang ditempati Sungmin dan Hyukjae._

_"kalian membuatku tertarik, sepertinya bermain-main dengan kalian akan sangat menyenangkan. sebelum….." orang tersebut terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya._

_"hari itu tiba….." dan detik selanjutnya, orang itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin. sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang tengah bercanda ria._

* * *

Author : Han Min Young a.k.a Anita

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior 'GS'), Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Other Cast : All member of Super Junior and many more. (Some Genderswitch)

Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, maybe Humor.

* * *

**The Witness (Chapter II)**

* * *

Sungmin keluar apartement terlebih dahulu ketimbang Hyukjae, dan lagi-lagi ia melihat seorang pria berjas hitam tak lupa kacamata hitamnya tengah memandang lurus kearah apartementnya. Ini sudah terjadi selama 2 minggu belakangan. Hampir setiap pagi Sungmin melihat pria itu, awalnya dia cuek dan tidak mau peduli tapi lama-kelamaan Sungmin malah merasa dirinya sedang 'diawasi'.

'ada yang tidak beres disini' batin Sungmin.

"udah siap nih! Jalan yuk, pamerannya dimulai satu jam lagi" setelah memastikan pintu apartementnya terkunci, Hyukjae pun menarik tangan Sungmin yang sejak tadi ia lihat diam mematung disamping pintu. Saat Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin, gadis itu tetap diam. Nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

…

Kini Sungmin dan Hyukjae berada disebuah galeri lukisan yang tengah mengadakan pameran. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tertarik, hanya saja ia malas mendengar Hyukjae yang terus-terusan merengek minta ditemani dan kebetulan hari ini akhir pekan, Sungmin juga belum punya janji dengan siapa-siapa.

Kini keduanya berada didepan replika lukisan 'Monalisa', salah satu lukisan yang terkenal didunia dari zaman ke zaman karya Leonardo Da Vinci. Hyukjae menatap lukisan itu penuh minat, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang sudah sejak tadi menekuk wajahnya. Sungmin hanya menatap lukisan itu sekilas.

"Menurutmu….." belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan ucapannya Sungmin menyela.

"kau tau betul kan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang ini (re:lukisan)" Hyukjae mengacuhkan ucapan Sungmin dan melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan itu.

"Dosen Park bilang lukisan ini memiliki rahasia yang sangat misterius dan bisa dipecahkan jika kita melihat jauh kedalam matanya. Coba kau lihat jauh kedalam matanya, Min! siapa tau kamu bisa menemukan rahasianya" Hyukjae menoleh kesamping kanannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin tengah serius mengamati lukisan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Hyukjae disamping kirinya.

"aku pikir….." jeda sesaat, Sungmin menatap Hyukjae dengan raut wajah tegang dan serius, Hyukjae ikut-ikutan tegang dibuatnya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin melanjutkan….

"Monalisa itu buta" ucap Sungmin polos, Hyukjae sweatdrop. Mulutnya menganga dan itu membuat wajahnya tidak cantik lagi.

Lalu hening…..

Hening sekali…..

…

"kau yakin ponsel itu ada pada Sungmin dan Hyukjae, Kyu?" pemuda yang dipanggil Kyu itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap pemuda manis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"ponsel itu tidak ada diTKP saat pemeriksaan kemarin. Aku yakin ponsel itu ada pada mereka, Hyung." pemuda yang dipanggil Hyung itu pun diam, namun otaknya tetap mencerna apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"selama aku diSeoul aku akan tinggal disini, Kyu. Apartement mu punya system keamanan yang bagus, sepertinya akan aman jika aku tinggal disini" Kyuhyun menatap pemuda manis itu sekilas lalu kembali meneguk minuman sodanya yang ada dimeja.

"jangan terlalu kaku padaku Donghae-ah" ucapnya santai.

"hey! Panggil aku Hyung, aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu" Donghae mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "yayaya… hyung, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"aneh? Maksutmu?" Donghae merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, Kyuhyun sudah mulai serius pikirnya.

"ini sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu, dan kemungkinan besar ponsel itu ada pada Sungmin atau Hyukjae. Tapi, kenapa mereka hanya diam mengawasi kedua gadis itu? Bukankah mereka selalu bertindak cepat? Ini aneh, Hyung" alis Kyuhyun bertaut, pandangannya lurus menatap kaleng minuman sodanya.

"aku punya 2 kemungkinan untuk ini, Kyu" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, dan menatap Donghae penuh minat.

"pertama, mereka hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar tanpa niat yang lain karna sampai sekarang kedua gadis itu masih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur atau…" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat alis Kyuhyun makin bertaut.

"mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan kedua gadis itu" ucap Donghae dengan helaan nafas panjang sesudahnya.

…

"lukisan cantik ini merupakan puncak dari segala ilmunya. Tentang pewarnaan, cahaya, perspektif, dan tidak lupa anatomi tubuh manusia" Seorang pemuda-yang Sungmin dan Hyukjae perkirakan berada ditahun yang sama dengan tahun kelahirannya- menginstrupsi keheningan diantara Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"pada lukisan ini, dia-sang pelukis- menggunakan teknik melukis yang sangat tinggi dan sulit ditiru. Sfumato, sebuah teknik yang membuat lukisan terlihat seperti berkabut, tidak focus. Dengan transisi antar-warna yang luar biasa lembut dan halus. Monalisa terlihat begitu hidup, bahkan senyumnya pun mengundang penasaran dari semua orang yang melihatnya hingga sekarang" jelas pemuda itu. Hyukjae menatap pemuda itu takjub dan berbinar-binar. sungmin hanya mendengus kesal.

"dia bilang sulit ditiru, tapi kenapa bisa ada replikanya?" cicit Sungmin, namun salahkan keadaan yang tengah hening hingga Hyukjae dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ya! Sungminnie, setidaknya dia menjelaskan sesuatu yang masuk alal! Bukan seperti analisamu yang konyol itu" semprot Hyukjae, Sungmin makin sebal. Pemuda itu malah menatap bingung Sungmin dan Hyukjae bergantian.

"memang analisa teman mu seperti apa, nona?" Tanya Pemuda itu sopan. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menatap jengah Sungmin yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia bilang monalisa itu buta" jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya.

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening.

Hening sekali.

…

"terima kasih" Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya pada petugas imigrasi dibandara Incheon. Setelah mengurus segala urusan dengan pihak bandara Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah café. Siwon memesan espresso kesukaannya dan sepotong cheese cake.

Drrrtttt… drtttt

Siwon merogoh kantung jas nya, ia melihat layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa detik, akhirnya Siwon mengangkat telfonnya.

"hm.. aku baru saja sampai" ucap Siwon, ia kembali memakan kue nya dengan tangan kanannnya yang bebas.

"kalau urusan kantor disini sudah selesai aku akan pulang… hmmm secepatnya….. ya…. Yaaa….. baiklah….. aku juga mencintaimu, kibum-ah" Siwon pun menutup telfonnya, memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantung jas nya. Kini pandangannya menatap kosong cangkir kopinya.

3 bulan lagi pernikahannya dengan Kibum akan segera dilaksanakan, tapi sudah satu bulan belakangan ini Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam dadanya. Perasaan seperti takut, bahkan ragu jika rumah tangganya dengan Kibum akan berhasil kelak.

Bukan mau Siwon untuk menikah muda. Usianya baru menginjak angka 23, Siwon masih kuliah dan masih harus disibukkan dengan mengurus anak-anak perusahaan ayahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ditambah urusan pernikahan yang terlalu banyak tetek-bengek nya membuat kepala Siwon serasa ingin pecah. Jika saja ibunya tidak memaksa nya untuk menikahi Kibum segera, mungkin perasaan itu tidak akan menghantui Siwon, setidaknya tunggu sampai dia benar-benar siap secara mental. Namun ibunya tetap bersikukuh ingin menikahkannya dengan Kibum secepat-cepatnya.

Dan perjalanan bisnis nya diKorea saat ini sekaligus untuk menenangkan pikiran Siwon, menjauh dari segala urusan pernikahannya di Jepang bersama Kibum dan meyakinkan hatinya untuk membina sebuah keluarga kecil bersama Kibum kelak.

"Korea… ahhh Sungmin?" gumam Siwon, tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang diwajah tampannya memeperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Entah apa yang sedang pemuda Choi ini fikirkan.

…

"B-Benarkah?" setelah hening hampir 30 detik, pemuda itupun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. "yaaa.. oh! Tuan, siapa namamu?" Hyukjae menatap pemuda itu penuh minat, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin. Pemuda itupun membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jungmo, Kim Jungmo" melihat Jungmo membungkuk, Hyukjae pun ikut-ikutan membungkuk.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida dan dia (Hyukjae menunjuk Sungmin yang masih berusaha memalingkan wajahnya) temanku, Lee Sungmin" Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung pada Jungmo.

"nah, Hyuk! Karna sekarang ada Jungmo yang 'nyambung' kalau kamu ajak diskusi tentang lukisan. Akan lebih baik jika aku menunggu di cafetaria, okey?" Sungmin sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, Hyukjae malah berdecak kesal.

"mana bisa begitu?" Sungmin tersenyum meledek, mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mulai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Jungmo.

Hyukjae menatap punggung Sungmin kesal, tak jarang umpatan dan sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sementara Jungmo hanya menatap punggung Sungmin dalam diam, namun tatapan matanya terlalu sulit diartikan.

…

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartement nya. Sungmin terpaksa pulang sendiri karna Hyukjae harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah dirumah temannya. Wajah manis itu menekuk sebal karna ulah Hyukjae. Yaa bagaimana tidak kesal, Sungmin menunggu Hyukjae dicafetaria selama hampir 2 jam dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae menelfon dan menyuruhnya pulang karna dia ada urusan dengan teman kuliahnya. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran seorang Lee Sungmin.

Setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Sungmin berjalan memasuki gedung apartementnya. Ia membungkuk dan menyapa paman Shim-petugas keamanan apartementnya- yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Paman itu membalas sapaan Sungmin ramah. Sungmin hendak masuk saat paman Shim memanggilnya.

"nona…" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"ya paman, ada apa?" Sungmin memasang raut wajah bingung saat melihat paman Shim menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, seperti sedang…. Memastikan keadaan?

"begini, sudah 2 minggu belakangan ini ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam datang ke apartement ini saat pagi hari dan menjelang tengah malam. Namun yang dia lakukan hanya diam dan menatap pintu apartement nona Sungmin saja" Sungmin terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Fokusnya pada paman Shim pun hilang sudah.

'ternyata dia datang saat menjelang tengah malam…' Sungmin masih sibuk dengan dunia nya saat panggilan paman Shim menyadarkannya kembali.

"nona? Anda baik-baik saja?" Sungmin mengangguk, lidahnya masih kelu untuk berucap.

"apa nona mengenal pria berbaju serba hitam itu?" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah hanya itu yang ingin paman tanyakan. Lekas masuk dan beristirahat, nde? Kunci pintu apartement nona. Soal pria berbaju hitam itu serahkan saja pada paman" Paman Shim pun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam mematung. Setelah beberapa detik Sungmin tersadar dan bergegas memasuki gedung apartementnya.

…

"kamu menginap?….. dirumah Wookie?…. ahh baiklah jaga dirimu" Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telfon dan meletakkan ponselnya disofa. Tangan nya kini tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambut nya yang masih basah sehabis mandi. Hyukjae mengabari Sungmin bahwa dia akan menginap dirumah Wookie malam ini untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sungmin sebenarnya khawatir, tapi jika Hyukjae bersama Wookie, Sungmin pikir Hyukjae akan aman, Wookie tinggal dirumah bukan diapartement jadi resiko akan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan sangat tipis.

Pikiran Sungmin melayang kembali soal pria berpakaian serba hitam yang sudah 2 minggu ini tengah mengawasinya.

"apa motifnya?" gumam Sungmin entah pada siapa, tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya sedangkan pandangannya menatap kosong kedepan.

"apa aku ceritakan saja pada ayah?" gumamnya lagi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng.

"tidak.. tidak.. jangan libatkan ayah, bisa-bisa ayah akan menyeret ku pulang ke Jepang" Sungmin beranjak ke meja disamping ranjangnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam laci, sampai akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah smart phone berwarna hitam dari dalam laci tadi.

Sungmin memandangi ponsel itu dengan teliti, tidak ada yang special dari ponsel itu. Ponselnya sama dengan ponsel yang Sungmin dan Hyukjae punya. Tapi Sungmin merasa semua keanehan yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini berasal dari ponsel itu.

"sebenarnya apa isi ponsel ini? Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya aku mengambil ponsel ini malam itu" lirih Sungmin masih menatap ponsel itu dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Semakin aneh memang. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih bagi para reader yang sudah membaca tulisan saya, namun akan lebih baik lagi jika kalian meninggalkan sedikit jejak agar saya bisa lebih semangat untuk menulis *ciatciattt

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Aileen Xiao: **_siapa hayoo? kkk kasian dong hyuk dijitak :p jinjja? gomawo~ ini udah lanjut kok^^_

**minminbunny:**_ hm sebenernya bukan debut sih, aku udah pernah publish beberapa ff sebelumnya, lewat wordpress hehe. ini udah update, cepet kan? hehe, gomawo yaa! jangan lupa review lagi^^_

**minkyuLOVE: **_yap kyu memang belum muncul di chapter awal hehe. liat kelanjutan ceritanya yaa~ mwo? kependekkan ya? oke nanti kapan-kapan bikin lebih panjang deh hehe. oke salam kenal juga :D gomawo~ jangan lupa review lagi^^_

** : **_sip ini udah aku update hehe. gomawo~ jangan lupa review lagi^^_

**icaiiank: **_wah wah makasih banyak, aku bakal berusaha bikin semenarik mungkin :D kelanjutannya, ikutin terus ff ini yaa! gomawo~ jangan lupa review lagi^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

_"apa aku ceritakan saja pada ayah?" gumamnya lagi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng._

_"tidak.. tidak.. jangan libatkan ayah, bisa-bisa ayah akan menyeret ku pulang ke Jepang" Sungmin beranjak ke meja disamping ranjangnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam laci, sampai akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah smart phone berwarna hitam dari dalam laci tadi._

_Sungmin memandangi ponsel itu dengan teliti, tidak ada yang special dari ponsel itu. Ponselnya sama dengan ponsel yang Sungmin dan Hyukjae punya. Tapi Sungmin merasa semua keanehan yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini berasal dari ponsel itu._

_"sebenarnya apa isi ponsel ini? Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya aku mengambil ponsel ini malam itu" lirih Sungmin masih menatap ponsel itu dengan pandangan kosong._

* * *

Author : Han Min Young a.k.a Anita

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior 'GS'), Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Other Cast : All member of Super Junior and many more. (Some Genderswitch)

Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, maybe Humor.

* * *

**The Witness (Chapter III)**

* * *

"haahh…" Sungmin merentangkan tangannya diudara sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, udara pagi memang selalu menyenangkan bagi Sungmin. Apalagi sekarang suasana di apartement nya sepi karna Hyukjae tidak ada, benar-benar quality time untuk Lee Sungmin. Tak dipedulikannya surai panjangnya berantakan tertiup angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka matanya, ia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam saat retina mata nya menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia kenal dibawah. Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan tyergesa-gesa kearah mobil nya yang diparkir tak jauh dari gedung apartement Sungmin, pemuda itu keluar dari gedung apartement disamping Sungmin.

"Kim Jungmo?" bisik nya entah pada siapa saat melihat mobil pemuda tadi hilang ditikungan. Sungmin yakin itu Kim Jungmo yang ditemui nya kemarin bersama Hyukjae, salahkan saja ingatan Sungmin yang terlalu tajam, meski baru bertemu sekali tapi Sungmin yakin kalau yang tadi dilihat nya itu Jungmo, Sungmin tidak menyangka ternyata gedung apartement Jungmo ada disebelah gedung apartmentnya.

"haahh Dunia sempit sekali ya" Sungmin pun terkikik menyadari fakta itu, Sungmin pun bergegas masuk namun lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan mantel coklat, topi dan masker tengah melihat kearah balkon apartementnya. Sungmin yakin itu bukanlah orang-orang yang biasa Sungmin temui akhir-akhir ini karna pemuda ini terlihat masih muda, bukan ahjussi seperti yang biasanya.

Lama mereka saling bertukar pandang, entahlah apa yang Sungmin pikirkan hanya saja ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam mata pemuda itu yang membuat Sungmin enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari mata pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu, dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu berjalan meninggalakan kawasan apartement Sungmin. Sungmin baru benar-benar sadar saat sosok itu sudah benar-benar menghilang, Sungmin pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aishh kenapa mata itu indah sekali" gumamnya sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam apartementnya.

…

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin yang tengah asik dengan laptopnya pun mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan paras yang err- tampan tengah berdiri dengan senyum ramah didepan Sungmin. Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin merasa lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"y-ya. Nugu?" ucap Sungmin gugup, jujur saja ini baru pertama kali Sungmin melihat pria ini Sungmin memang jarang memperhatikan sekitarnya, dunia nya hanya berputar di antara kuliah dan sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae.

"ah, naeun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kita dikelas yang sama dalam mata kuliah Prodi Teknik arsitektur dan yaa kalau kau tidak lupa kita ini satu kelompok untuk tugas Dosen Kim" Sontak Sungmin langsung menepuk dahi nya, bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh ini? Bahkan dia baru keluar dari kelas itu 10 menit yang lalu. Lee Sungmin kamu bodoh atau apa, pikirnya.

"sudah, jangan ditepuk terus. Dahi mu memerah tuh" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya, sudah hampir 3 tahun dia kuliah disini dan ternyata masih ada yang tidak mengenalnya yaa melihat eksistensi kyuhyun dikampus yang bisa dibilang Wow sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin jika ada yang tidak mengenalnya, pengecualian untuk Sungmin.

"maaf, aku tiak mengenali mu Kyuhyun-ssi"

"tidak apa-apa. Oiya setelah kuliah mu selesai kamu datang ke alamat ini ya, itu apartement ku karna jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus mungkin akan lebih praktis. Sungmin-ssi aku duluan" Kyuhyun meninggalakan selembar kertas berisikan alamatnya dimeja Sungmin sebelum benar-benar meninggalakan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin masih berusaha mengatur detak jantung nya yang tak karuan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kamu berbahaya" gumam Sungmin menatap kertas bertuliskan alamat tempat tinggal Kyuhyun.

…

"kenapa titipan si ikan itu banyak sekali, sih?" Kyuhyun hanya menatap sinis troli belanjaannya, kini pemuda tampan itu tengah mengatri dikasir supermarket. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini antrian kasir bisa dibilang cukup padat. Masih ada sekitar 5 orang ahjumma didepan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengumpat Donghae didalam hati.

"aishh.. kemana perginya ikan itu? Untuk apa punya ponsel jika ditelantarkan begitu" omel Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"hey, berhenti lah mengumpat, dasar tidak sopan!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ahjumma dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun memilih diam daripada harus meladeni ahjumma itu. Merepotkan, pikirnya.

'semoga saja Sungmin belum sampai diapartement dan bertemu si ikan itu, andwae!' batin Kyuhyun.

…

"benarkan ini pintunya" Sungmin kembali melihat kertas yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan, mencocokkan dengan nomor yang ada didepan pintu coklat itu.

"kalau yang ditulis disini sih benar" Sungmin pun bergegas memencet bel disamping pintunya.

Sekali, belum ada jawaban.

Kedua kali, terdengar bunyi gaduh didalam.

Ketiga kalinya, hening

Saat Sungmin hendak memencet bel untuk keempat kalinya pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki. Penampilannya kacau, sepertinya baru bangun tidur dan yang pasti itu bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun.

"permisi, benarkah ini apartemen Kyu- Donghae?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin.

'Donghae? Kenapa dia ada diapartement Kyuhyun?' batin Sungmin.

Sementara Donghae yang kesadarannya belum kumpul betul masih betah menatap wajah Sungmin sampai…

"YAAA! LEE SUNGMIN, KAU KAH ITU?" Sungmin hanya menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya begitu mendengar pekikkanya Donghae yang memekakkan telinga.

Sementara didalam apartementnya, ponsel Donghae berbunyi dengan tittle 'Cho Kyuhyun' dilayarnya.

…

"Hyuk, aku pergi ya. Yesung oppa sudah menunggu ku didepan café. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau ku tinggal sendirian?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Kini fokusnya hanya berada dilayar laptopnya. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian beranjak meninggalakan café tersebut.

Hyukjae masih saja fokus dengan laptopnya, bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pria diujung meja sana tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Merasa Hyukjae tak kunjung sadar diperhatikan, pemuda itupun memutuskan mendekati meja Hyukjae. Bahkan saat dia sudah didepannya, gadis itu tak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Hyukkie" Hyukjae sontak menoleh, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang memanggilnya 'hyukkie' termaksut pria tampan dihadapannya.

Rahang Hyukjae mengeras begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata pria itu, lidah nya seakan kelu untuk sekedar menyapa. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, tanpa disadarinya tangan kanannya meremas keras ujung dress nya.

"s-siwon…." Lirih Hyukjae, yang dipanggil Siwon pun hanya tersenyum ramah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Hyukjae.

…

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat sepatu wanita didepan pintu apartementnya, Sungmin pasti sudah bertemu Donghae. Oh bagus sekali, bahkan dia sudah ketahuan sebelum memulai.

"oh, Kyuhyun" Donghae memekik senang saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang tengah. Bahkan Donghae mengambil alih belanjaan yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun dan meletekkannya didapur.

"apa kau sudah lama sampai, min?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sofa, sungmin hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Donghae yang datang membawa 3 kaleng soft drink ditangannya.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu, min" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau menghilang selama 5 tahun dan tau-tau muncul disini, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun memilih diam, ini bukan urusannya, dia pun mengambil salah satu kaleng soft drink dimeja dan membukanya.

"aku tidak menghilang, bukankah kalian yang menghilang? Tau-tau sudah ada diKorea saja" ucap Donghae santai.

"kata Hyukkie kamu yang menghilang tanpa kabar" bela Sungmin.

"kau terlalu mempercayai sahabatmu itu, min" setelah ucapan Donghae suasana pun menjadi hening. Sungmin masih memproses ucapan Donghae yang ambigu menurutnya, sedangkan Donghae sedang merutuki mulutnya yang hampir saja kelepasan.

"hey, bukankah kau kesini untuk membahas maket kita?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, bosan dengan suasana hening yang menyelimuti ketiganya.

"ah yaa. Kajja" Sungmin pun mulai mengeluarkan laptop dan buku-buku tebal dari dalam ranselnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit kearah Donghae yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung sofa. Donghae melirik Kyuhyun, mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Kyuhyun.

'terimakasih, kyu' batin Donghae lega.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

annyeonghaseyo.. author kembali dengan part 3 yang makin aneh fufu.. setelah beberapa waktu menghilang, akhirnya bisa update lagi. Mungkin sekarang author bakal update dengan waktu yang tidak bisa diprediksi, tidak tetap istilahnya. Selain lagi sibuk urusan sekolah, author juga disibukkan dengan kegiatan diluar sekolah *sok sibuk lo thor!-_-

Okey sekian cuap-cuap nya, meski aneh tapi admin masih sangat mengahrapkan komentar dari pada reader. Baik itu kritik mau pun saran tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian. Gomawo^^

_**Balasan Review:**_

**ASHani1:** _woahh selama ini aku kira maksut unni bukan maksud-_- wahh iyaa aku juga masih mesti banyak belajar nihh :D tapi terimakasih banget lohh unni sarannya membantu bangett :D kalo soal perkuat karakter aku masih dalam tahap-tahap belajar unni, tapi aku usahain buat lebih baik lagi:D _

**Icaiiank:** _woah aku sudah berusaha buat bikin sepanjang mungkin, next chapter mungkin akan lebih panjang. Ada kok, kan ff kyumin.. Next chapter mungkin kyumin moment baru akan muncul hehe, stay tune yaaa;)_

**Coffeewie137:**_ hayoo tebak siapa yang ngawasin mereka, apa hubungan kyuhyun sama donghae hayoo;p ini udah lanjut kok, stay tune yaaa;3_

gomawo semuanya~ jangan lupa review lagi^^ dan please banget buat semua silent readers, kalau bisa, sempetin waktu kalian buat review dan kasih pendapat soal ff ini, makasih banyak^^! review kalian sangat ngebantu dan nambah semangat loh hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Han Min Young a.k.a Anita

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior 'GS')

Other Cast : All member of Super Junior and many more. (Some Genderswitch)

Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, maybe Humor.

Typo's, Genderswitch, Gak jelas, jauh dari kata sempurna, tidak sesuai EYD. Tapi ide cerita, alur milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama.

Don't copy paste or plagiarism! Plagiarism it a crime!

Enjoy^^

..

THE WITNESS

..

Sungmin memijit pelipisnya kasar, pertemuannya dengan Donghae di apartement Kyuhyun tadi sedikit banyak menganggu pikirannya. Ditambah lagi perkataan Donghae yang menurutnya ambigu terus terngiang-ngiang diotaknya.

Terlalu percaya? Apa maskudnya? Memang benar Sungmin sangat mempercayai Hyukjae, lagi pula selama mereka berteman dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengkhianati Sungmin. Tapi, benarkah begitu?

CKLEK

Sungmin menoleh saat pintu apartementnya dibuka seseorang, ternyata Hyukjae. Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya melihat penampilan gadis itu yang sama kacau nya dengan Sungmin. Wajahnya pucat dan dia berjalan layaknya mayat hidup menghampiri Sungmin disofa.

"kenapa lemas sekali? Ryeowook tidak memberi mu makan, eoh?" ledek Sungmin, namun sepertinya tidak bereaksi apa-apa pada Hyukjae, gadis itu masih diam menunduk menatap lantai.

"kamu juga lemas, min. ada masalah dikampus?" balas Hyukjae, Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"hey, aku bertanya duluan" Hyukjae tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Sungmin, melihat gadis itu memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"tadi aku bertemu Siwon, Min" Sungmin memasang tampang biasa saja, saat Hyukjae mengatakannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan jantung nya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya disebut.

"oh, dimana?"

"di café, dia menanyakan banyak soal kamu, min"

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya kepunggung sofa, menghela nafasnya kasar. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut, Siwon bertemu dengan Hyukjae dan itu berarti pemuda itu ada di Korea bukan?

"well, aku juga bertemu dengan Donghae di apartement Cho Kyuhyun, kamu kenal dia kan? Cho Kyuhyun?" kini gantian wajah Hyukjae yang menegang, dia tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun. Hey! Dia itu bintang kampus, mana mungkin dia tidak tau siapa Kyuhyun, tapi, kenapa Sungmin bisa ada di apartement Kyuhyun? Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ada Donghae juga disana.

"jangan pikir macam-macam dulu, aku satu kelompok dengannya dalam satu mata kuliah dan kami membahas tugas itu di apartementnya tadi. Donghae sepertinya tinggal bersama Kyuhyun." Hyukjae mengangguk, tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka tentang mantan kekasih masing-masing. Hanya saja ada yang mengusik hati Hyukjae saat tau Sungmin bertemu Donghae terlebih dahulu ketimbang dirinya.

…

"bye.." Sungmin pun berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hyukjae, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa Sungmin merasa koridor kampus hari ini sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada satu orang mahasiswa pun yang terlihat disepanjang lorong ini. Sungmin memilih cuek dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Drap… drappp..

Jantung Sungmin berdetak keras, dia tau kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dibelakang, tak henti-hentinya Sungmin mengutuk lorong kampus nya yang kelewat panjang dan sepi ini. Sungmin tidak berani menoleh atau sekedar melirik kebelakang, tapi dia tau kalau yang mengikutinya adalah seorang laki-laki, langkah kaki yang membuat Sungmin berfikir bahwa orang dibelakangnya adalah laki-laki.

"kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" Sungmin akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik. Matanya membulat kala mengetahui siapa sosok yang sejak tadi ia rasa terus mengikutinya dari belakang, dia….

"Kim Jungmo?" bisik Sungmin, Jungmo pun tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Jungmo tersenyum sinis melihat respon Sungmin dan tidak melihat gelagat curiga dari gadis manis itu.

"dimana ponsel itu?" Jungmo berbicara tepat disamping telinga Sungmin, Sungmin bergidik mendengar suara namja itu. Gadis itu kehilangan pita suaranya saat merasakan sesuatu yang runcing menekan pinggangnya, ia merasakan blazer yang dipakainya sobek akibat benda runcing itu. Sungmin seketika merasa tulangnya dilolosi begitu saja, lemas.

"ponsel apa?" Sungmin menatap heran Jungmo, Jungmo yang ini berbeda dengan Jungmo yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui di pameran. Ini bukan Kim Jungmo, dia berbeda…

Jungmo menarik Sungmin ke tembok terdekat, memenjarakan tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Membuat akses kabur gadis itu tertutup, benda runcing yang ternyata sebuah pisau lipat sudah Jungmo amankan disaku hoodie nya. Pemuda menatap Sungmin tajam, Sungmin hanya mampu berdo'a dalam hati agar ada yang lewat dan menyelamatkannya.

"aku tau kamu tidak bodoh, jadi cepat beritau aku dimana ponsel itu dan aku akan membiarkan mu hidup dengan tenang" Suara Jungmo benar-benar menakutkan, Sungmin berusaha memutar otaknya tentang ponsel itu. Ponsel apa yang diinginkan Jungmo? Ponselnya? Atau…..

"ponsel itu.." Sungmin mengucapkannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jungmo memandang geram kearah Sungmin. Baru saja Jungmo akan mendarat kan sebelah tangan nya ke pipi mulus Sungmin saat sebuah tangan lain menahannya.

Jungmo memandang garang pada sosok itu, sosok itu tengah menahan tangan kanannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membekukan, terlalu tajam dan mematikan. Sedangkan Sungmin tengah memejamkan matanya erat-erat, bersiap menerima tamparan Jungmo.

"jauhi dia." Sosok itu mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Mendengar suara lain yang masuk ke gendang telinganya, Sungmin membuka matanya takut-takut. Dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun tengah berdiri menahan sebelah tangan Jungmo yang tadi hendak menampar pipi Sungmin. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang mengerikan itu. Sungmin dapat melihat Jungmo membatu hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata pemuda berkulit pucat didepannya. Jungmo memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian sebelum memilih beranjak pergi dari lorong kampus Sungmin tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Sungmin meraskan pusing dikepalanya, kejadian barusan susah payah sedang ia proses di otaknya. Jungmo, ponsel itu… astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, jeritnya dalam hati.

"ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Dan bukan disini" ucap Kyuhyun datar, pemuda ikal itu menarik tangan Sungmin kasar. Sungmin hanya diam tak berniat berontak.

…

"jadi, dia tidak sendirian? Haha ini semakin menarik saja" Jungmo berjalan santai ke tempat dimana mobil nya diparkir. Senyum sinis masih setia bertengger diwajah tampannya. Matanya menatap kesekeliling area parkir. Dan senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat seorang gadis tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"baik, bermain-main sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

…

"jadi… didalam ponsel itu terdapat semua bukti kecurangan bisnis seorang mafia kelas kakap, Kim Myung Hoo?" Sungmin menyesap kopinya sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang ada didalam mobil Kyuhyun, entahlah tapi kata pemuda ikal itu hanya mobil dan apartementnya lah tempat yang aman bagi mereka untuk berbicara.

Satu kejutan Sungmin dapatkan dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ternyata 5 tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae kini menjadi agen intelejen kepolisian Korea di Jepang, seperti cita-citanya dulu saat di bangku sekolah. sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu bilang ia tidak terlalu tertarik menjadi agen tetap, ia memilih menjadi sukarelawan saja, dari situ Sungmin tau kalau jiwa Kyuhyun adalah jiwa yang bebas dan tidak suka dikekang.

"ponselnya ada padamu, kan?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang duduk disamping kirinya, namun tatapannya terkunci saat melihat raut serius Sungmin yang tengah berfikir. Bibir merah ranumnya mengerucut, kening nya berkerut, dan bola matanya memandang keatas-entah melihat apa. Sesaat Kyuhyun lupa caranya berkedip.

'manis' batin Kyuhyun.

"ada di apartement ku, lebih baik kita ambil sekarang dan kamu yang menyimpannya, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menyimpan ponsel keramat itu, apalagi sejak kejadian tadi." usul Sungmin, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti tadi, dan ia sudah mulai muak diawasi terus oleh orang-orang berjas hitam yang belakangan ini selalu muncul dikawasan apartement nya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari masalah ini dan menjalani harinya dengan normal seperti sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi.

"kau takut? Aku dan Donghae hyung disini untuk membantu kalian, jadi kau tenang saja nona Lee" wajah Sungmin merona merah saat Kyuhyun mengatakan nya, perasaan hangat menyelimuti dadanya. Lee Sungmin apa yang terjadi padamu, rutuk nya dalam hati. Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum melihat wajah merona Sungmin disampingnya.

"memang kamu bisa berkelahi? Dilihat dari penampilanmu, sepertinya mustahil. Kamu lebih cocok jadi model dari pada jadi agen" ucap Sungmin sinis.

"hm.. setidaknya aku bisa membuat kepala seseorang pecah dengan pistolku. Dan Nona Lee, apa kau benar-benar terpesona dengan pesona ku yang bagikan model ini? Dan satu lagi, aku bukan agen, aku hanya sukarelawan" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mau tak mau merutuki mulutnya yang bicara tanpa diproses itu. Bagaimana bisa dia –walau- secara tidak langsung mengakui pesona pemuda itu. Yaa walau Sungmin akui pesona Kyuhyun memang sulit ditolak siapapun, dan kalian pasti setuju dengan presepsi Sungmin.

Drrrtt… Drrrttt…

Ponsel Sungmin membuat nya tertarik kembali ke dunia nya. Sungmin benar-benar berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menelfonnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil ponsel dari tas nya dan terpampanglah nama Hyukjae dilayar ponselnya.

"hallo… aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun-ssi, ada apa?… iya, Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa Hyuk?… oh begitu, oke… ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku tutup, ne. bye" setelah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya Sungmin memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas, ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. Seakan tau apa yang ada dipikiran namja ikal itu Sungmin mendengus.

"Hyukjae bertanya aku sedang bersama siapa, saat aku bilang sedang bersamamu dia kaget. Ahh lebih baik kita ambil ponsel itu, kajja" Sungmin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memasang seatbelt, dia mendengus saat mendengar tawa Kyuhyun. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Sungmin.

…

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sepasang kaki berada tepat didepannya. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Jungmo lah yang ada didepannya.

"ohh Jungmo-ssi" sapa Hyukjae ramah. Jungmo hanya tersenyum misterius membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

'mau apa dia?' batin Hyukjae.

…

Kyuhyun memperhatikan apartement Sungmin dari sofa tempatnya duduk, sedangkan Sungmin sedang kedalam mengambil ponsel keramat itu. Apartement Sungmin tidak seluas miliknya, namun nyaman dan sangat rapi. tentu saja, mereka wanita pasti rajin membersihkan apartementnya, pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat beberapa foto yang ditempel didinding apartement, hampir semuanya foto Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Dari mereka berseragam junior high school sampai saat ini, menurut perkiraannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, Sungmin sangat mempercayai Hyukjae dan sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Jika mengingat cerita Donghae tentang kedua gadis itu, jujur Kyuhyun menaruh simpati pada Sungmin.

"ini…" Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah ponsel hitam pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan gadis itu selesai. Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tadi. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Sungmin dan memasukannya kedalam kantung celana jeans nya.

"kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, cepat hubungi aku atau Donghae" perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah aku pulang" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri saat ponsel Sungmin berbunyi.

"halo…. Yaa saya sendiri… APA?! DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?! APA DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" Kyuhyun yang hendak pulang pun mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin, dengan segera dia mendekati Sungmin yang kini tengah menangis.

"ada apa?" ucap Kyuhyun panik.

"Hyukjae, kyu…." Bisik Sungmin, tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat karna menangis.

"ada apa dengan Hyukjae?"

"Hyuk…. Kecelakaan…" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Kyuhyun membimbing tubuh Sungmin berdiri, Sungmin hanya pasrah dan menurut.

"Donghae Hyung, bisa tolong aku?" ucap Kyuhyun saat seseorang disebrang sana menjawab panggilannya.

…

Sungmin berlari tergesa-gesa menelurusi lorong rumah sakit, tak dipedulikannya beberapa orang yang mengumpatinya karna tak sengaja tertabrak. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dibelakang, beberapa kali namja berkulit pucat itu menunduk minta maaf pada orang-orang yang tidak sengaja Sungmin tabrak. Kyuhyun tau gadis itu sangat panik sekarang, apalagi menurut informasi yang didapatnya, Hyukjae terpental cukup jauh.

…

"apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana Hyuk bisa ada didalam?!" Sungmin mengguncang kuat bahu pemuda didepannya, Choi Minho, pemuda yang mengaku menabrak Hyukjae. Minho memandang Sungmin takut, bahkan dia tidak berani menatap mata Sungmin yang kini memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Sungmin, calm down!" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya kepundak Sungmin berniat menenangkan, Sungmin pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Minho. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat Minho tengah menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Sungmin kini mulai terisak, tubuhnya bergetar karna lagi-lagi menangis. Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya, bermaksut menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah Sungmin menangis semakin menjadi-jadi, Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bingung. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang menangis seperti ini apalagi kini jantungnya bekerja diluar batas normal, jadi wajar jika caranya menenangkan Sungmin terbilang payah. Kyuhyun diam dan memilih untuk membiarkan Sungmin menangis dipelukannya.

…

"bisa kau jelas kan pada kami kronologi kejadiannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang duduk disebelah nya, sebelah tangannya masih terus mengusap punggung Sungmin yang tengah menyadarkan kepala di bahu nya lelah, Sungmin memang sudah tidak histeris seperti tadi, mungkin gadis itu sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menangis dan memukuli Minho tadi. Minho memandang Sungmin sekilas, dan menghembuskan nafas nya pelan.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau…." Belum sempat Minho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin menyela dan menunjuk Minho tepat diwajah dengan telunjuk nya.

"kau! Bagaimana bisa tidak tau!" semprot Sungmin sinis, Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas dan menurunkan telunjuk Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi, ku harap kamu bisa mengontrol emosi mu dan biarkan Minho-ssi menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Kyuhyun tegas, Sungmin pun melipat tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Minho.

'kekanakan' batin Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Minho-ssi, silahkan" Minho mengangguk dan berniat melanjutkan ceritanya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin takut-takut.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana awalnya, aku baru keluar dari area kampus sehabis mengantar kekasih ku. Aku melajukan mobilku dalam kecepatan sedang, dan entah tiba-tiba Hyukjae-ssi melompat kearah mobilku.. tidak, bukan melompat. Sepertinya dia didorong, karna panik aku menginjak rem mendadak, namun na'as Hyukjae-ssi malah terlempar kedepan" jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Didorong?" lirih Sungmin, namun masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun dan Minho disampingnya.

"ya, seorang pria kalau tidak salah" Minho terlihat menerawang, mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

Dan baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengajukan pertanyaan nya pada Minho saat lampu ruang operasi berubah hijau. Itu menandakan operasi yang tengah berlangsung didalam sudah selesai. Ketiga orang itu pun bergegeas berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae?" Sungmin langsung menghampiri dokter ketika pintu operasi dibuka. Sang dokter membuka maskernya dan tersenyum, wajah pria paruh baya itu terlihat lelah, apa Hyukjae baik-baik saja?

"Hyukjae-ssi sungguh luar biasa, pasien sempat kritis karna kehilangan banyak darah tapi semua bisa diatasi dengan baik. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hanya luka-luka memar dan lecet saja, pasien sudah bisa dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Tapi, pasien belum bisa terlalu banyak diajak berkomunikasi. Baiklah saya permisi" Sungmin tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, ia melompat-lompat saking senangnya dan tanpa sadar memeluk Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut, gadis ini tiba-tiba memeluknya tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya dan itu membuat jantung nya merespon berlebihan. 'sejak kapan aku memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung?' pikir Kyuhyun.

…

"Bodoh! Hanya membereskan dua gadis tidak berguna begitu saja kau tidak bisa!" pria paruh baya itu menatap sinis pemuda didepannya.

"siapa bilang aku ingin membunuhnya secepat ini? Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar,… ayah. Dan yang akan aku bereskan hanya satu, yang satu lagi akan jadi tawanan pribadiku." pemuda itu tersenyum sinis pada sosok yang ia panggil ayah. Sosok itu mengepal kan tangannya erat, sebenarnya ia amat sangat ingin memukul anaknya itu. Namun segera ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mencoba menekan emosinya dalam-dalam.

"jangan bertindak sesuka mu, karna suatu saat bisa-bisa kamu yang masuk dalam jebakan mu sendiri, Jungmo-ah" sosok itu meninggalkan Jungmo dalam kegelapan.

Jungmo menatap sinis siluet sosok itu sampai benar-benar hilang, kemudian tersenyum licik bagai ular.

…

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Minho kini tengah duduk disofa kamar inap Hyukjae. Gadis hiperaktif itu belum sadar pasca operasi 30 menit yang lalu. Sungmin kini terlihat lebih tenang, bahkan dia sudah mulai terlihat bersahabat dengan Minho. Minho memang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae, pemuda itu membiayai semua biaya rumah sakit Hyukjae, dan dia berjanji akan membiayai biaya rumah sakit sampai gadis itu sembuh total, dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Minho memberikan pelayan kelas VVIP untuk Hyukjae. Sungmin awal nya menolak, tapi karna melihat Minho yang sungguh-sungguh ingin bertanggung jawab akhirnya Sungmin luluh.

CKLEK….

Mendengar pintu dibuka sontak membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah pintu, Sungmin menegang dalam duduk nya saat melihat sosok itu diambang pintu, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegangh disampingnya, ia menatap heran sosok diambang pintu itu yang kini diam mematung menatap Sungmin.

"hyung, kau datang!" Minho bergegas menghampiri sosok itu, dengan agak ling-lung sosok itu berjalan mengikuti Minho dan duduk disofa. Berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"ah perkenalkan Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi ini kakak sepupu ku. Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam, sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam mematung menatap Siwon didepannya. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak dengan cepat lagi seperti dulu saat melihat pemuda berlesung pipi itu, hanya saja melihat Siwon secara langsung begini membuat nya mau tak mau kembali mengingat luka lama yang pemuda berlesung pipi itu torehkan. Tanpa sadar Sungmin meremas lengan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, lalu beralih menatap kakak sepupu Minho, melihat reaksi Sungmin yang seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

'apa ini Siwon yang dimaksud Donghae Hyung?' pikir Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap sinis tangan Sungmin yang mengait posesif lengan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Apalagi melihat reaksi Sungmin yang seperti itu saat melihatnya membuat rasa bersalah Siwon pada gadis itu kembali muncul.

"jadi yang kamu tabrak itu Lee Hyukjae?" Siwon memilih bertanya pada Minho dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik sepupu nya ketimbang melihat adegan 'romantis' didepannya, entahlah dia merasa risih melihat Sungmin 'bermesraan' dengan namja lain didepannya. Hati nya seakan menolak untuk melihat nya.

"kau mengenal nya, Hyung?"

"Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin adalah teman sekolah ku diJepang dulu" ucap Siwon datar dan beralih menatap Sungmin. Sungmin lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

'oh, jadi dia Choi Siwon itu' batin Kyuhyun, ternyata diam-diam pemuda berkulit pucat itu memperhatikan.

"oh? Kalian saling mengen…." Ucapan Minho terpotong dengan suara erangan dari arah tempat tidur rumah sakit. Sepertinya Hyukjae sudah sadar. Sungmin pun bergegas mendekati Hyukjae, diikuti yang lainnya.

…

"min, kamu harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu!" Sungmin yang tengah mengupas buah pun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hyukjae bingung. Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun yang tengah duduk disofa ikut-ikutan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan memandang Hyukjae. Sedangkan Minho, dia sedang keluar entah kemana.

"orang itu? Siapa maksud mu?" Sungmin meletakkan pisau buah nya dan meranjak mendekati Hyukjae.

"Jungmo, Kim Jungmo, dia berbahaya, min" Hyukjae menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya.

"dia yang melakukan ini padamu?" Sungmin beranjak memeluk Hyukjae.

"yaa… aku tidak tau.. aku merasa tidak pernah bermasalah dengan laki-laki itu… aku-kenapa?" isak Hyukjae. Sungmin mengusap-ngusap punggung Hyukjae yang bergetar dengan sayang.

"jangan dipikirkan, kamu aman sekarang" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya yang tadi sempat bergetar di sakunya, setelah membaca pesan yang diterima nya, Kyuhyun bergegas mendekati Sungmin.

"Donghae hyung akan kesini, tidak apa-apa?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang merah merona akibat ulahnya.

"terserah" ucap Sungmin singkat dan kembali menunduk, jantungnya kini berdetak tidak karuan, perasaan hangat menjalar diarea pipinya.

'pasti aku sudah semerah tomat' batin Sungmin.

"ya! Kalian bisik-bisik seperti pasangan saja! Apa kalian diam-diam pacaran yaaa?" goda Hyukjae, Kyuhyun menatap nya heran.

'benar kata dokter, gadis ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau dia baru selesai melewati masa kritisnya' batin Kyuhyun.

Sementara disofa, Siwon hanya menatap interaksi ketiga orang didepannya dengan wajah datar. Ada pegulatan batin dihati nya, melihat mantan kekasih nya bersama orang lain dan terlihat bahagia seperti ini sungguh tidak bagus bagi keadaan hatinya.

CKLEK…

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan semua orang yang ada disana otomatis menoleh kearah pintu. Ekspresi setiap orang disana berbeda-beda saat melihat sosok itu, terlebih Hyukjae….

"Donghae-ah…" lirih Hyukjae.

…

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kamu menabrak Hyukjae Sunbae?!" Minho menghela nafas nya lelah, sudah sejak tadi Taemin, kekasihnya memarahi nya habis-habisan. Minho memang izin keluar tadi karna ingin menjemput kekasihnya yang baru selesai kuliah. Sebagai pasangan kekasih yang saling terbuka, sudah sewajarnya Minho menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi pada Taemin. Tapi, yang dia dapat malah amukan kekasihnya yang manis itu. Lee Hyukjae memang sosok yang sangat Taemin kagumi, mereka ada disatu fakultas yang sama dan Taemin cukup dekat dengan Sunbae nya itu. Tak jarang mereka berlatih dance bersama jika sedang ada waktu senggang.

"bisakah kau diam? Aku sudah pusing jadi makin pusing tau gak sih!" Taemin pun bungkam, ucapan Minho tadi bagai perintah yang tidak mungkin dia tolak, dia tau kekasihnya sedang kesal dan seharusnya sebagai kekasih yang baik dia tidak ikut-ikutan membuat beban Minho semakin banyak. Dan kalau Minho sudah begini, Taemin hanya bisa diam menghadapi kekasih nya.

Pasangan yang hebat, bukan?

…

Sungmin menatap bingung kearah Hyukjae, Donghae dan Siwon. Entahlah, hanya saja sejak Donghae datang tadi ketiga orang itu hanya diam tanpa bicara. Donghae menatap tajam Siwon didepannya sedangkan Hyukjae terlihat tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Setau Sungmin, Siwon dan Donghae tidak pernah punya masalah, tapi kenapa tatapan Donghae pada Siwon seakan Siwon pernah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal pada Donghae. Dan kenapa Hyukjae menunduk begitu? Seakan takut melihat Donghae. Ada apa ini? Kepala Sungmin sampai sakit memikirkan nya.

"jangan berfikir terlalu keras atau kepala cantik mu itu akan sakit" Sungmin tergejolak kaget saat mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Ternyata sejak tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, dan dia tau gadis itu sedang menebak-nebak tentang keadaan diruangan itu yang luar biasa canggung.

"kau tau sesuatu? Kenapa aku merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu disini?" bisik Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"hm.. lebih baik kau terus saja melewatkan bagian itu. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau melewatinya" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya, Kyuhyun masih betah menatap Donghae yang mematung memandang Siwon didepannya. Kyuhyun seakan tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung Sungmin disampingnya.

"Donghae Hyung, sepertinya ada yang harus kau laporkan padaku" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menoleh kearahnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Han Min Young a.k.a Anita

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior 'GS')

Other Cast : All member of Super Junior and many more. (Some Genderswitch)

Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, maybe Humor.

Typo's, Genderswitch, Gak jelas, jauh dari kata sempurna, tidak sesuai EYD. Tapi ide cerita, alur milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama.

Don't copy paste or plagiarism! Plagiarism it a crime!

Enjoy^^

..

THE WITNESS

..

"….Sayang sekali Kyu, aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam gedung itu dan hanya bisa mengikuti Kim Jungmo sampai ke tempat parkir gedung itu saja." Donghae menyelesaikan laporannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tadi memang sempat menyuruh Donghae untuk mengikuti Kim Jungmo. Kyuhyun memang sudah lama curiga pada sosok Jungmo, dan kecurigaannya pada Jungmo terbukti tadi pagi. Untunglah Kim Jungmo yang entah terlalu bodoh atau apa tidak memalsukan identitas aslinya, untuk ukuran seorang penjahat tentu saja itu tindakan yang ceroboh, tapi tindakan cerobohnya itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk mencari data tentang pemuda itu. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih atas kerja Donghae yang memang selalu cepat dan rapih.

"Apa… Gedung itu markas mereka?." gumam Kyuhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa jadi." jawab Donghae ragu. Pemuda itu juga belum begitu yakin dengan analisa Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak berfikir keras, Hyukjae dan Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan. Jujur saja, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Siapa Kim Jungmo?" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung, baru saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab saat Donghae tiba-tiba menyela.

"Apa untungnya kalau kau mengetahui nya? Jangan urusi kami, urus saja urusannmu." Ucap Donghae sinis, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya malas. Dia tau Donghae benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang menatap Donghae bingung lalu beralih ke Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi menundukan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti. Hyuk, cepat sembuh." Siwon buru-buru menunduk dan melesat keluar dari ruang inap Hyukjae. Siwon kurang nyaman dengan sikap Donghae padanya yang terkesan sinis dan tidak bersahabat. Siwon berhenti didepan pintu kamar inap Hyukjae dan kembali melihat kedalam, ia menghela nafas berat saat melihat Donghae kembali menatap nya tajam dari balik kaca pintu.

"Ternyata dia masih belum melupakannya." Gumam Siwon sebelum melangkah menjauhi kamar inap Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke apartment untuk mengambil beberapa baju." Sungmin merapihkan selimut Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku antar!" Sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun bingung, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Baiklah. Hyuk, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kamu ditemani Donghae dulu?." Sungmin memandang Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian, menunggu respon dari keduanya.

"Hm… Ya." Ucap Hyukjae singkat, gadis itu menatap kearah Donghae takut-takut.

"Pergilah, aku akan menemani Hyukjae sampai kalian kembali." Ucap Donghae kalem, Sungmin mengeryitkan alisnya bingung atas perubahan nada bicara Donghae setelah Siwon pergi. Tadi, nada bicara Donghae selalu sinis dan sekarang dia berucap dengan sebegitu kalemnya, aneh bukan?. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan melangkah keluar diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggiran kasur inap Hyukjae, yang membuat keduanya kini duduk berhadapan. Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dengan tatapan penuh arti, terlalu dalam, terlalu menghanyutkan…

"Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja? Well.. Kau terpental cukup jauh loh." Donghae masih dengan nada kalemnya mencoba mencairkan suasana, sebenarnya Donghae itu tipe pria yang tidak terlalu menyukai keheningan apalagi kecanggungan.

"Well.. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Hyukjae kini mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah manis Donghae didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdesir, selalu begini setiap kali ia menatap wajah manis itu. Wajah manis yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun ini mengisi mimpi-mimpi nya hampir di setiap malam.

"Hm.. Kau tidak berubah, bahkan sekarang sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak saat itu." Hyukjae merasa hatinya mencelos saat Donghae mengatakan itu, secara tidak langsung kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimasa lalu. Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, kejadian yang sama sekali ia sesali keberadaanya. Tapi, sekuat apapun dia mencoba tetap saja, luka itu masih ada, sakit itu masih ada dan itu menunjukan bahwa kejadian itu pernah ada.

"Kumohon, jangan bahas itu lagi." Lirih Hyukjae, ia merasa pita suaranya hilang seketika saat Donghae menatap kearah nya dengan ekspressi datarnya. Tidak ada emosi dimata itu, tapi Hyukjae tau, luka itu masih ada.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini Sungmin belum mengetahuinya, kau benar-benar hebat, Hyuk." Hyukjae menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"CUKUP! CUKUP!" teriak Hyukjae histeris. Selalu seperti ini, batin Donghae. Selalu seperti ini reaksi Hyukjae jika dia sudah mulai membahas kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, selalu seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSP nya dengan serius disofa apartement Sungmin, tak henti-hentinya namja itu bergumam seperti 'Mati-Mati' pada layar yang menyala didepannya.

Bosan, Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. Ia menatap jam tangannya lalu mendengus, sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Sungmin mandi dan belum ada tanda-tanda gadis manis itu akan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dia mandi atau tidur, sih? Apa yang dia lakukan dikamar mandi sebenarnya?." Omel Kyuhyun,ia menegak minuman kaleng yang tadi Sungmin sediakan diatas meja dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bosan menunggu, oh, namja seperti dia mana mungkin suka menunggu, yakan?.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar mandi, untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana cara berkedip sekaligus bernafas saat melihat Sungmin-yang sudah berpakaian rapih tentunya-sedang menggosokkan handuk ke rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah, entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini hanya saja ia merasa Sungmin seribu kali lebih manis dari biasanya. Saat tetesan air itu mengalir melalui mata, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah ranumnya, melewati dagu dan mengalir keleher jenjang putih nya, lalu berakhir hilang dibalik kemeja nya.

'Oh shit! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho?!' Kyuhyun yang menyadari pikiran anehnya pun refleks menggelengkan kepalanya brutal, Sungmin hanya menatap namja ikal itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Tidak mau mandi?" pertanyaan Sungmin membawa roh Kyuhyun kembali ke raganya. Kyuhyun sontak langsung mengangguk dan tanpa permisi langsung masuk kekamar mandi, jangan lupakan bahwa namja ini merebut paksa handuk yang sedang Sungmin gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut tadi.

"HEY! Itu handuk ku!." Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi brutal, kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya.

"Aku pinjam dulu, kau ini pelit sekali sih!." Balas Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin menatap jengkel pintu didepannya. Oh, lebih tepatnya namja yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

.

.

.

"Unnie, maafkan Minho, nde?." Taemin mengusap-usap punggung tangan Hyukjae berkali-kali, gadis ini baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Minho dan langsung menyerang Hyukjae dengan ungkapan maaf dengan mengatas namakan kekasihnya. Hyukjae hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Haha ini murni kecelakaan Taemin-ah, Minho tidak bersalah. Lagi pula aku tidak marah kok sama Minho, jadi kamu tenang saja, nde?."

"Tuh, dengarkan. Ini tuh bukan sepenuhnya salah ku, jadi berhenti merceramahi ku tentang masalah ini, okey?." Minho mendudukan tubuhnya disofa, berhadapan dengan Donghae yang tampak asik dengan computer tablet ditangannya.

"Aishh.. Tapi kau harus tetap berhat-hati, Oppa. Untung Hyukjae Unnie tidak mengalami luka yang serius." Cibir Taemin, Hyukjae hanya tertawa melihat pasangan ini. Memang mereka lebih sering terlihat adu mulut dibanding bermesra-mesraan layaknya pasangan lain, tapi terkadang Hyukjae juga iri melihat pasangan ini, meskipun bertengkar tapi mereka masih akan tetap peduli satu sama lain. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya sama-sama takut kehilangan, Hyukjae iri akan hal itu.

"Loh.. Hyung ini pacarnya Hyukjae Noona yaa?" Tanya Minho, sepertinya pemuda bermata bulat itu baru menyadari kehadiran Donghae diantara mereka, yaa jelas saja, Donghae sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan sibuk dengan computer nya.

"A-ah… Dia teman ku saat di Jepang.. Lee Donghae… Emm yaa teman ku." Ucap Hyukjae terbata-bata. Minho mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Donghae penuh minat, Donghae yang merasa diperhatikan pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minho didepannya.

"Berarti Donghae-ssi kenal dengan kakak sepupu ku dong, Choi Siwon?"

"Yaa.. Aku mengenalnya, bahkan aku terlalu mengenalnya." Ucap Donghae singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Wahh.. Seperti sedang reunian saja, Donghae-ssi aku Choi Minho adik sepupu nya Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan dengan mu." Minho menundukan tubuhnya sebagai salam, Donghae pun ikut-ikutan menundukan tubuhnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, dan Minho-ya… Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung. Santai saja." Donghae menepuk pundak Minho santai, ia tersenyum manis meski matanya tak lepas dari sosok Hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

.

.

.

"Min, materi tugas kuliah Dosen Kim sudah siap, belum?." Kyuhyun memasang seatbeltnya sebelum beralih menoleh kearah Sungmin disampingnya.

"Sudah hampir selesai, pokoknya persentasi kita lusa pasti akan dapat nilai A+ deh!." Ucap Sungmin penuh percaya diri, dia memang sudah menyiapkan materi itu jauh-jauh hari untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada tugas yang berkaitan dengan materi-materi kuliahnya. Dan kini berkat kerajinannya dalam hal merangkum materi kuliah, ia sekarang bisa bersantai-santai dan fokus mengurus Hyukjae tanpa harus dibebani dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Percaya diri sekali, awas saja kalau berantakan!." Kyuhyun berucap tegas namun tidak serius, mereka tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menginjak gas meninggalkan area parkir di basement apartement Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Harus disingkirkan." Gumam seorang pemuda didalam mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat mobil Kyuhyun diparkir tadi. Senyuman jahat nan licik tercipta diwajah tampannya saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang hilang ditikungan. Pemuda itupun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas keluar area parkir.

.

.

.

DRRTT… DRRTT

Sungmin merogoh tas tangannya saat merasa ponselnya bergetar.

1 Pesan Diterima..

Sungmin membuka pesan yang ternyata dari nomor yang tak dikenal, Sungmin tersentak saat membaca apa isi pesan itu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin menegang disampingnya pun menatap Sungmin dengan alis bertaut dan memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Bagaimana dia tidak panik kalau wajah Sungmin sampai memucat begitu hanya karna sebuah pesan?. Sungmin tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk memberikan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Sungmin cepat dan segera membaca pesan itu, beberapa saat kemudian rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Namja itu sedang menahan emosinya.

'_Sungmin-ah, apa kau senang berada disamping Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu, heh?! Sampai-sampai kau tidak melihat aku yang tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mu dan si Brengsek itu berdiri, hem?. Silahkan nikmati waktu mu bersama Cho itu selagi kau bisa, sayang. Karna jika saat nya sudah tiba, aku akan menjemputmu. Suka atau tidak suka. Kau akan menjadi milikku, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi ku. Karna selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi pengantinku.'_

"Brengsek!" Umpat Kyuhyun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, kearah Sungmin yang tampak ketakutan. Wajahnya memucat, bibirnya yang biasanya merah merona kini memucat, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar ketakutan. Kyuhyun bersumpah dalam hati akan mematahkan rahang siapapun pelaku terror itu.

"Sudahlah…." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin makin bergetar dipelukan Kyuhyun, itu membuat Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tau kenapa bisa sampai semarah ini saat tau Sungmin mendapat terror begini, ada semacam perasaan ingin melindungi yang begitu menggebu-gebu didalam hati namja ikal ini. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin, Sungmin adalah juru kunci dalam misi nya kali ini. Tapi, benarkah ini hanya semacam kewajiban yang mengatas namakan pekerjaan? Sebagian dari hatinya pun seakan menolak pemikirannya.

"Aku… Entah kenapa aku takut, a…." Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Sungmin.

"Ssstt… Cukup percaya padaku dan semua nya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji!." Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin mengangguk didadanya. Mulai sekarang dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin sendirian, persetan dengan semua gejolak yang ada didadanya. Yang ia khawatir kan saat ini hanya keselamatan Sungmin, hanya itu fokusnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin tengah sibuk mengelap tubuh Hyukjae dengan kain dan air hangat. Dokter belum mengijinkan Hyukjae untuk mandi, jadi Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mengelap tubuh Hyukjae saja.

"Kau sudah seperti ibuku sekarang, Min." Ledek Hyukjae, Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Hyukjae pun mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

"YAA!" jerit Sungmin. Hyukjae malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

CKLEK

"Kyu!" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun saat melihat pintu dibuka dan menampakkan dua orang namja disana. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, hey… Kenapa gadis ini jadi manja begini?

"Kenapa? Hey… Kenapa pipi mu memerah begini? Aigooo." Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin pelan, Sungmin makin memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Aigooo, aku tidak percaya kalau anak ini sudah 23 tahun." Cetus Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan, Sungmin mendelik kearah Donghae yang tengah tertawa kecil.

"YA! Aku lebih tidak percaya padamu! Usia mu 25 tahun tapi kau masih cocok memakai seragam SMP haha!." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Donghae yang tengah menatapnya sadis. Kyuhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah keduanya pun lantas menarik tangan Sungmin agar masuk kedalam, yaaa mengingat kini mereka sedang berada diambang pintu.

"Aku membeli sarapan, makan lah, Min. Semalam kamu kan tidak makan." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah paper bag kearah Sungmin.

"Aigooo… Tingkah kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Celetuk Hyukjae dan sukses membuat rona merah dipipi chubby Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Well… Seperti inilah gejala orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sudah seperti anak remaja saja." Sindir Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin salah tingkah dibuatnya, sedangkan Hyukjae dan Donghae malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah keduanya.

.

.

.

"Min, ada paket buat kamu." Donghae memberikan paket yang tadi diambilnya dimeja receptionist . Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa ada paket yang dikirim kesini? Kenapa tidak ke apartementnya?

"Oh." Sungmin menerima paket itu, dan bergegas membukanya. Namun, begitu melihat apa isinya, Sungmin refleks melempar paket itu kedepan.

"Ada apa?!" Hyukjae memekik dari atas tempat tidurnya, sungguh ia ingin sekali menghampiri Sungmin jika saja jarum infuse sedang tidak menancap dikulitnya. Kyuhyun yang ada didepan Sungmin pun bergegas menghampiri Sungmin, sedangkan Donghae mengambil paket yang tadi Sungmin lempar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya tergerak untuk merapihkan rambut Sungmin yang berantakan.

"Astaga… Kyu, mawar hitam dengan hiasan darah. Apa maksudnya ini?." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang tengah memegang sebuah mawar hitam dengan banyak bercak darah dikelopaknya. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, pasti psikopat itu. Pikirnya.

"Eh… Ada suratnya!" Donghae mengambil sebuah kertas yang sama sekali tidak layak tulis itu -karna banyak terdapat bercak darah- ke sofa.

"Bacakan, Hyung!."Donghae mengangguk dan mulai berdehem sebelum membaca isi surat 'berdarah' itu.

"_Hei! Apa maksud mu bermanja-manja dengan Cho Kyuhyun didepan pintu, sayang? Mencoba membuat ku cemburu, hm? Oke, aku akui kau berhasil. Dan aku sangat marah akan itu. Sayang, jangan pancing amarah ku, nde? Kamu pasti akan menyesal nantinya! Jangan tunjukan wajah manismu itu didepan namja lain, apalagi Cho Kyuhyun. Uhh pasti dia sedang memelukmu sekarang, astaga…. Sepertinya aku akan mempercepat waktu penjemputan mu, sayang. Sebentar lagi, tunggu aku, nde^^" _

"Psikopat" lirih Hyukjae.

"Dia gila!" sahut Donghae.

"Kyu…" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Entahlah, kini hanya dengan berada disamping pemuda Cho itu sajalah Sungmin merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang terjadi, lagi pula bukankah Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan melindunginya?

"Sstt… Tenanglah." Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan Sungmin mendapat terror?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kemarin. Hyung, kumohon. Selidiki orang ini."

"Baiklah." Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan beralih kearah surat ditangannya. Donghae merasa sedikit familiar dengan tulisan tangan ini. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat tulisan tangan ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana?.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalakan Sungmin sendirian untuk sekarang ini, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap, kini keduanya sedang ada diluar kamar Hyukjae. Donghae menyesap kopinya sebentar lalu memandang Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak senaif itu." Kyuhyun tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"Hyung, Choi Siwon itu…" Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Donghae menegang disampingnya. Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu pun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun menyebut nama Siwon. Sungmin hendak mencari udara segar tadinya, mengingat Hyukjae yang sedang tertidur dan dia juga bosan diam didalam sendirian.

"Yaa.. Choi siwon yang kemarin itu adalah Choi Siwon yang selama ini aku ceritakan padamu." Ucap Donghae santai. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. 'Cerita? Cerita apa?' pikirnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Hyung. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sejahat mereka berdua, apa sampai sekarang Sungmin masih belum tau sama sekali soal ini?" Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya.

'Apa? Aku tidak tau soal apa?.' Batin Sungmin.

"Belum." Jawab Donghae singkat. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, sedangkan Sungmin sedang mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Benar-benar… Dia memacari Hyukjae dan Sungmin di waktu yang bersamaan, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. Hyukjae lah yang meminta Siwon untuk memacari Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Bahkan aku…"

CKLEK…

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka. Donghae dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang ada didepan pintu itu. Sungmin, dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah aku lewatkan selama ini?!." Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, tidak ada emosi didalamnya. Sesaat Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan menatap Sungmin mantap.

"Jadi…."

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Haloooo.. Author balik lagi membawa chapter 5 yang semakin tidak jelas ini-_- buat yang dichapter kemarin udah mulai nebak-nebak disini udah author kasih kode lagi tuhh hehe :D

Tapi review dichapter kemarin membuat semangat author buat nulis agak emredup nihh*caeellaahhh

Jika review dichapter ini masih tidak mengalami kemajuan, aku bakal discontinued ff ini sampai dichapter ini saja hehe*Kaboooorrrr._.

BigThanks : **Miss Key dan Lee Eun Jae** ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Han Min Young a.k.a Anita

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior 'GS')

Other Cast : All member of Super Junior and many more. (Some Genderswitch)

Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, maybe Humor.

Typo's, Genderswitch, Gak jelas, jauh dari kata sempurna, tidak sesuai EYD. Tapi ide cerita, alur milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama.

Don't copy paste or plagiarism! Plagiarism it a crime!

Enjoy^^

..

THE WITNESS

..

Flashback On

"Wah… Ternyata selama ini kamu menyukai Donghae Sunbae, Hyuk?" Sungmin menatap Hyukjae yang tengah tertunduk malu didepannya. Tadi Sungmin memang tidak sengaka memergoki Hyukjae tengah menatap sunbae tingkat tiga yang terkenal tampan itu diujung meja kantin tempat Donghae dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul.

"Wahhh… Lihat! Donghae Sunbae sedang melihat kesini!" Sungmin menyikut Hyukjae yang masih saja menunduk, Hyukjae yang penasaran pun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan benar saja, Donghae memang sedang menatap kearah nya.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar melihat kesini!" Hyukjae berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Donghae, Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum menepuk pundak Hyukjae.

"Waahh… Bahkan dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sampai sekarang, uhh andai saja Choi Siwon seperti itu kepada ku." Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan, dia iri melihat Hyukjae yang ditatap secara terang-terangan oleh sunbae yang disukainya. Sungmin jadi teringat sosok Choi Siwon.

Anak kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan dimple smile nya yang luar biasa tampan, Sungmin sudah jatuh hati pada sosok berdimple smile itu sejak masa orientasi siswa. Saat itu Siwon dengan gagahnya mengalahkan senior-seniornya saat tanding bola basket. Sejak saat itu Sungmin mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai fans nomor satu Choi Siwon yang tentu saja hanya disaksikan oleh Hyukjae seorang.

"Astaga, dia tersenyum!" Sungmin yang tengah asik melamun pun seakan tertarik kedalam dunia nyata nya saat Hyukjae menyikut nya. Sungmin, dengan sedikit kesal mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae dan saat itulah pandangan Sungmin dan Donghae bertemu. Sungmin sempat terhanyut kedalam tatapan itu.

Tatapan yang lembut namun menghangatkan, tatapan yang menyeretnya masuk kedalam kelamnya iris mata itu…

Sadar dengan apa yang dia fikirkan salah, Sungmin segera menggeleng dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Donghae. Ia melirik Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa tadi ia sempat terlibat kontak mata dengan Donghae, namja yang disukai Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempatnya, Donghae tersenyum tipis dan masih betah menatap gadis manis diujung meja sana dengan terang-terangan. Donghae sempat menahan tawa saat melihat ekspressi-ekspressi lucu yang tidak sengaja gadis itu perlihatkan.

'Aku tau kalau dia bukan seperti gadis lainya. Dia menarik' batin Donghae.

.

.

.

"Hyuk, aku sudah dijemput. Aku duluan ya, tidak apa-apa kan jika kau kutinggal sendiri?" Hyukjae menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu dia kembali sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Baiklah. Annyeong!"Sungmin pun bergegas keluar dari kelas, dan saat didepan pintu ia berpapasan dengan Choi Siwon, Sungmin seketika membeku ditempatnya.

'Astaga, jika dilihat dari dekat begini dia terlihat semakin tampan.' Batin Sungmin, hati nya serasa berdesir kala mata keduanya bertemu dan pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum nya tipis, walau tipis, Sungmin masih dapat melihat dengan jelas lesung pipi yang tercetak jelas di pipi pemuda tinggi itu.

Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku, membungkuk, kemudian melesat pergi. Dia benar-benar mengutuk bibirnya yang seakan kelu untuk berucap, padahal dia sudah sering memimpikan kejadian tadi. berpapasan dengan Choi Siwon, bertegur sapa, lalu mengobrol. Namun kenyataannya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mampu berucap saat berada didepan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae?" Hyukjae yang tengah asik membereskan peralatannya pun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya saat sebuah suara bass khas laki-laki memanggil namanya. Gadis itu agak tersentak saat melihat Choi Siwon lah yang berdiri didepannya, dan, oh jangan lupakan senyuman itu!.

"Ya?" Sahut Hyukjae seadanya, jujur saja dia kaget dengan keberadaan pemuda ini. Kelas nya sudah sepi, bahkan koridor sekolah pun nampak nya sudah sepi karna tidak terdengar suara-suara diluar sana. Kenapa pemuda ini belum pulang? Dan kenapa dia malah menghampiri Hyukjae? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun mulai terngiang-ngiang dikepala Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dapat melihat pemuda didepannya kini tengah berdehem ria dan sedikit merapihkan penampilannya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sempurna tanpa harus ia rapihkan, yaa… Hyukjae tidak mengelak bahwa pemuda didepannya ini memang tampan, sangat malah.

"Aku tau ini terlalu lancang, bahkan kita belum pernah berkenalan secara formal. Baiklah aku Choi Siwon dari kelas sebelah.. Dan, ah langsung saja. Lee Hyukjae, aku menyukai mu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Aku tau ini lancang tapi.. Aku sudah menyukai mu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat sedang mendaftar disini, jadi…"

Hyukjae menganga mendengar pengakuan Siwon, jujur saja dia benar-benar kaget sekarang, bahkan lebih kaget dari saat pertama Siwon datang menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendadak pusing, mana mungkin dia menerima Siwon sedangkan dia tau kalau Sungmin sangat menyukai pemuda ini. Tapi… Hyukjae juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa disisi lain hatinya, timbul rasa bangga karna seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu dielu-elukan siswi disekolahnya kini tengah menyatakan cinta padanya. Mendadak perut Hyukjae mulas karna memikirkannya.

"A-aku…" Hyukjae belum menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Siwon menyela ucapannya.

"Aku akan memberi mu waktu, terserah sampai kapan. Aku akan menunggu. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Annyeong!" Siwon buru-buru keluar dari kelas Hyukjae tanpa menunggu Hyukjae membalas ucapannya. Kini Hyukjae termenung diposisinya.

'Astaga, benarkah itu tadi?' Batin Hyukjae bingung.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae, dan sampai sekarang pun gadis itu belum juga memberi jawaban, toh Siwon juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya juga.

"Hey.. Sudah hampir seminggu ini loh, Siwon melihat kearah meja kita saat dikantin. Dia pasti melihat ku! Hihi senangnyaaa…" Gumam Sungmin girang. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Siwon yang kini sedang menatap kemejanya. Hyukjae membalas senyuman Siwon dengan canggung saat tau pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

'Dia tersenyum pada ku, Min.' batin Hyukjae bangga, entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini perasaan bangga itu sering muncul kala Sungmin bilang jika Siwon tengah menatap kearah mereka. Hyukjae tau, seharusnya dia tidak merasa bangga akan hal itu, hanya saja… Ya, bayangkan saja, seorang pemuda yang dielu-elukan, yang digilai banyak siswi disekolah mu ternyata menyukai mu.

Bukankah itu sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan? Walau hanya bangga didalam hati, seperti Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seniornya tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin bicara, bisa minta waktu mu sebentar?" Sungmin mengangguk kaku tanpa berbicara.

"Baiklah, kita bicara ditaman belakang saja kalau begitu." Sungmin mengikuti langkah kaki seniornya dari belakang, kini dikepalanya timbul banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan seniornya ini nanti.

.

"Lee Sungmin, kita belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung ne? Baiklah, kenalkan aku Lee Donghae senior mu di tingkat tiga, ahh sebenarnya tingkat itu tidak terlalu penting." Sungmin tersenyum canggung lalu kemudian mengangguk, dia masih belum menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan namja ini.

"Sunbae-nim, apa yang ingin sunbae bicarakan tadi?" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan alis bertaut melihat gelagat pemuda itu yang aneh menurutnya, pemuda itu terlihat gugup sekarang.

"E-em… Sungmin-ssi…" Sungmin menatap Donghae intens dan menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin? Dengan siapa dia?" Hyukjae menatap heran kedepan, disana, Sungmin terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda. Didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Hyukjae pun bergegas mendekat.

**Hyukjae POV**

**Kini aku bersembunyi dibalik semak tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan pemuda itu berdiri. Aku bukannya lancang atau apa, aku hanya penasaran dengan siapa Sungmin sedang berbicara. Setau ku Sungmin tidak dekat dengan namja disini, bukankah dia kemana-mana selalu denganku? Tapi jika dilihat dari raut wajah Sungmin, sepertinya yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah hal penting.**

**"Sungmin-ssi, aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu di orientasi siswa baru enam bulan yang lalu. Kau, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" ucap pemuda itu tegas dan sangat lancar, waahh Sungmin baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta rupanya.**

**Tapi, kenapa suara ini sangat familiar ditelinga ku, ya? Seperti suara…**

**"Donghae-Sunbae…" Itu suara Sungmin kan? Dan… Apa dia bilang? Donghae? Apa maksudnya dengan Donghae? Kenapa dia menyebut nama Donghae? Jangan-jangan…**

**Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala ku agar dapat melihat siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin, dan saat aku mengangkat kepalaku…**

**DEGGG!**

**Apa-apaan ini? Jadi benar yang menyatakan cinta itu Donghae? Lee Donghae? Sunbae yang aku sukai? Dan lagi, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka malah berpelukan? Apa tadi Sungmin mengangguk? Jadi, mereka pacaran sekarang?**

**Lee Sungmin, ku pikir kau temanku!**

**Muak, aku pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Emosi ku meledak-ledak didalam dada. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Sungmin tega dengan ku? Aku bahkan tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Siwon karna memikirkan perasaannya, tapi dia?**

**Eh? Siwon? Pernyataan cinta?**

**"Hyukjae-ssi" Aku menoleh ketika suara bass itu memanggil namaku.**

**Choi Siwon ternyata, ahh melihat dia aku jadi teringat Sungmin. Aisshh bikin emosi saja. **

**Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu dalam imajinasi ku menyala, aku mendapat sebuah ide.**

**"Oh.. Siwon-ah, tentang pernyataan cintamu…"**

**Hyukjae POV end**

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu di orientasi siswa baru enam bulan yang lalu. Kau, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Sungmin melotot ditempat saat mendengar ucapan Donghae yang diucapkan dengan tegas.

"Donghae-Sunbae…" Sungmin kembali melotot kala tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba ditarik kedalam pelukan seorang Lee Donghae. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang, tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Hyukjae menari-nari disekitarnya, seakan-akan memperingatkannya bahwa ini salah.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa…" Sungmin mendorong bahu Donghae pelan, dia tidak mau seniornya salah paham dan dia tidak mau sahabatnya salah paham jika melihat nya dengan Donghae sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae lirih. Sungmin sedikit merasa tidak enak kala melihat wajah kecewa seniornya, tapi dia harus konsisten. Dia menyukai namja lain dan namja didepannya ini adalah pemuda yang disukai sahabatnya.

"Aku menyukai pria lain, maaf. Dan, sahabatku juga menyukai Sunbae. Tidak mungkin aku menyakitinya dengan menerima mu sebagai kekasih ku. Maaf kan aku, Sunbae." Sungmin buru-buru pergi dari taman belakang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sementara Donghae hanya menatap punggung Sungmin sedih.

"Sahabatnya? Apa mungkin Hyukjae? Tapi bukankah Siwon…" Lirih Donghae entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu sudah Hyukjae menghindari Sungmin, bahkan gadis itu kini memilih duduk bersama Victoria demi menghindari Sungmin. Sungmin sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk bicara dengan Hyukjae, tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu menolak dan memilih pergi sebelum Sungmin sempat berbicara.

"Hyuk, aku ingin bicara." Hyukjae hanya menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih keluar kelas tanpa membalas ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyuk?" lirih Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku, seperti apa sebenarnya hubungan mu dengan Hyukjae?" Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya merapihkan peralatan latihannya ketika Donghae bertanya, kini diruang ganti para pemain basket hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Donghae sengaja menunggu saat yang tepat agar dapat berbicara empat mata dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Kami pacaran, tapi Hyukjae hanya ingin balas dendam dengan Sungmin." Kini gantian Donghae yang menghentikan kegiatannya, dia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Hyukjae menyukai mu, Hyung. Dia menerima ku karna dia tau kau dan Sungmin berpacaran, dia masih akan tetap mengejar mu walau dia sudah punya aku. Aku selingkuhannya walau sebenarnya aku adalah kekasihnya" Siwon langsung keluar setelah mengatakan kalimat penuh emosi itu. Sementara Donghae hanya terdiam ditempatnya, otaknya kini sedang mencerna kata-demi-kata yang tadi Siwon ucapkan dengan sangat lambat, Donghae pun mengutuk kerja otaknya yang lambat disaat yang seperti ini.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian terciptalah sebuah seringaian diwajah manis itu.

"Baiklah, coba kita ikuti alur permainan mu, Lee Hyukjae." Ucap Donghae sinis.

.

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae melotot kala melihat Donghae tengah tersenyum diambang pintu kelasnya dan menatapnya lembut. Ia buru-buru melihat reaksi Sungmin, namun ia malah melihat Sungmin kini telah tersenyum menatapnya.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lee Hyukjae, jadilah kekasih ku!" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

'Kena kau!' Batin Donghae menyeringai.

"Hyuk! Terima saja!" Donghae tersenyum miris kala mendengar Sungmin mengatakan hal itu dengan semangat. Andai saja gadis itu tau apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya dibelakangnya.

"Bu-bukankah kau dan Sungmin?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian. Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menatap Hyukjae lekat.

"Dia menolak ku, dan dia juga yang menyadarkan ku bahwa kau lah yang selama ini aku suka. Bukan dia." Jelas Donghae.

"Ja-jadi ka-kalian?"

"Kami tidak pacaran, lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Sungmin memekik senang melihat jawaban Hyukjae. Sementara Donghae hanya menatap Sungmin dengan dalam.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae-Sunbae?" Siwon memandang gadis didepannya dengan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Lagi pula mereka tidak pacaran kok."

"Dan… Kau, katakan cinta lah pada Sungmin, dan berpacaran lah dengan dia. Dia sangat menyukai mu, tau" sambung Hyukjae acuh. Siwon makin melotot mendengarnya, apa gadis didepannya ini gila?

"Tenang saja, kita akan tetap berhubungan kok. Sebagai selingkuhan tentunya." Ucap Hyukjae seakan tau apa yang akan Siwon tanyakan.

"Kau… Kau licik sekali, bahkan Sungmin sahabat mu." Ucap Siwon dengan suara parau, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Hyukjae bisa setega ini pada nya.

"Kau mencintaiku, kan? Kalau begitu, buktikan." Hyukjae pun beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah keluar café, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Astaga, dia seperti ular." Gumam Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, jadilah kekasih ku." Sungmin menatap Siwon terharu, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Siwon akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Sedangkan Siwon, pemuda itu kini tengah mati-matian memaksakan senyum, sedangkan pandangannya tak lepas dari sepasang kekasih yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Ia mendengus kala melihat seringaian di wajah Hyukjae ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"A-aku mau!" Sungmin mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum, tanpa terasa sebutir air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang, penantiannya selama hampir satu tahun kini terbayar, Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin hari ini. Meksipun….

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan Siwon bergantian. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca raut wajah tertekan Siwon saat menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin, dia tau kalau ucapan itu bukan dari hati nurani Siwon, itu paksaan. Dan Donghae tau itu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Hyuk?' batin Donghae sambil melirik Hyukjae yang ada disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Acara kelulusan akan diadakan sebentar lagi, Donghae pun kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa disalah satu Universitas terkenal di Jepang. Sementara Siwon masih dengan perannya sebagai kekasih Sungmin dan selingkuhan Hyukjae, Hyukjae pun sama. Dia masih dengan perannya sebagai kekasih Donghae dan selingkuhan Siwon. Dan Sungmin, dia masih berperan sebagai kekasih seorang Choi Siwon yang sangat dicintainya.

Tapi, bukankah seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan manusia bisa saja berubah? Dan itu terjadi pada Siwon dan Donghae. Siwon, kini merasakan perasaan lain saat bersama gadis bernama Kim Kibum, bahkan dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan Hyukjae lagi. Dia tau kalau dia hanyalah pemuda jahat yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan Sungmin, tapi sekuat apapun dia mencoba, tetap saja, hatinya bukanlah untuk Lee Sungmin.

Sedangkan Donghae, kini pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya jatuh dalam pesona Lee Hyukjae dan mulai melupakan perasaannya pada Lee Sungmin.

Tapi Donghae tetap pada pendiriannya, dia tidak mau dipermainkan. Dia memang mencintai Hyukjae tapi dia tidak mau dipermainkan Hyukjae. Dia ingin segera keluar dari permainan ini, dia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. Dan sebelum dia semakin jauh. Dia akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aku tau semuanya dari awal, Hyuk. Tentang kamu, Siwon, dan aku. Dan sungguh, aku sudah tidak mau lagi terlibat dalam permainan konyol ini." Hyukjae semakin menundukan wajahnya kala Donghae menatap nya dengan tatapan terluka. Dia tau kalau Donghae tidak benar-benar mencintainya, dia tau kalau Donghae memang sudah mengetahui permainannya sejak awal. Tapi, bisakah dia berharap?

"Aku akan memutuskan Siwon, Sungguh" Isak Hyukjae.

"Kemana hati nurani mu, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Akhiri semuanya, denganku, Siwon, dan Sungmin." Lanjut Donghae tanpa melihat kearah Hyukjae yang tengah menangis hebat.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, aku sudah menyukai gadis lain, maaf." Sungmin menunduk tak berani melihat kearah pemuda didepannya. Firasatnya benar, Siwon berubah karna ada gadis lain yang Sungmin ketahui bernama Kim Kibum.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja. Permisi" Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar café tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Dia tidak boleh menunjukan kehancurannya didepan Siwon, dia tidak mau dikasihani meski untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang dia cintai.

Suatu hubungan tidak akan berhasil jika salah satu diantaranya sudah tidak merasa cocok. Suatu hubungan itu seperti berjalan dengan dua kaki, jika salah satunya patah maka tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sama seperti cinta, jika salah satunya sudah kehilangan rasa cintanya, maka hubungan yang dijalani pun tidak akan berjalan dengan benar.

.

.

.

Flashback end.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Huaahh Chapter ini full flashback dan ngaco dan gak jelas yaaaaaa… chapter ini ngejelasin buat yang penasaran sama masa lalu mereka *emang ada yang penasaran ya?-_-*

Terimakasihh buat yang udah review di chapter kemarinnnn, ini sudah lanjut yaaaa.. tetep Review yaa, karna review kalian menentukan semangat ku untuk terus nulis ff ini sampai selesai.

Buat readers baru dan yang ngikutin ff ini *kalo ada* , yaaa tolong luangkan waktu kalian untuk mengisi sesuatu dikolom review. Kritik dan saran diterima kok, kritik dan saran kalian justru mendorong saya buat lebih baik lagi dichapter selanjutnya.

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya. Moga gak pada bosen baca dan review yaaaa….

Review, Ne?

Big thanks to : **Chaser Lee, InnaSMI137, Cho Min Hae, Miss Key, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Lee Anta, Kyutmin, Lee Eunjae ^o^/ **

**Tetep Review yaaa, terimakasih :d**


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Han Min Young a.k.a Anita

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior 'GS'), Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Other Cast : All member of Super Junior and many more. (Some Genderswitch)

Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, maybe Humor.

.

.

.

Sungmin terpaku ditempatnya, menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan di sudut kamar apartementnya. Donghae sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi. ya, semuanya yang Sungmin tidak tau.

Sungmin kecewa dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya, dia kecewa dengan Hyukjae, kecewa dengan Siwon, dan juga Donghae. Terutama Hyukjae, kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai hati melakukan ini pada Sungmin. Dia tau Hyukjae salah paham, tapi pembalasan Hyukjae benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan kenapa dia harus berbohong dan bersandiwara selama itu? kenapa Sungmin dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari semuanya. Sungmin juga kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dulu, Sungmin mati-matian menjaga perasaan Hyukjae dengan cara menolak perasaan Donghae padanya. Bersikap menjauh dan menghindar setiap kali berpapasan dengan Donghae, itu semua hanya demi menjaga perasaan Hyukjae, tapi apa yang dia dapat dari sahabatnya itu? Tidak lebih dari sebuah pengkhianatan.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Setelah Donghae selesai bercerita, gadis itu memilih untuk pulang ke apartement sendiri. Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin mengantarnya, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berhenti ketika sudah berada tepat dihadapan gadis itu. Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar didada Kyuhyun saat melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Wajah pucat gadis itu, mata sembab karna menangis, bibir nya yang biasanya berwarna merah cherry sekarang pucat seperti orang sakit. Kyuhyun merasa dapat ikut merasakan perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Kalau begini, siapa yang harus aku percayai?" lirih Sungmin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mempercayai seseorang didunia ini, sekalipun itu sahabatmu"

"Tapi dia sahabat ku dari kecil, seseorang yang sudah aku kenal sejak aku masih menggunakan popok."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat nada suara Sungmin yang semakin melemah, Kyuhyun tau ini pasti berat untuk nya. Tapi, bukankah berlarut-larut itu tidaklah baik?

"Orang yang paling kau percaya adalah orang yang paling berpotensi untuk menusuk mu dari belakang."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sungmin sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya kebawah ketika melihat Donghae mengangguk.

Rasa bersalah itu kini semakin membelenggunya, berulang kali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya langsung mengambil tindakan tanpa difikir-fikir terlebih dahulu waktu itu. Hyukjae masih muda dan labil saat itu.

Sungmin pasti sekarang sangat marah padanya, Hyukjae bisa pastikan itu. atau bahkan Sungmin tidak akan mau lagi bertemu dengannya mengingat betapa kejamnya dulu perlakuannya dibelakang Sungmin.

Hyukjae hanya iri, dia iri melihat Sungmin yang disukai Donghae, orang yang disukainya.

"Aku benar-benar jahat ya."

"Seharusnya kau tau dari awal apa resikonya, Hyuk."

Hyukjae terisak, hatinya sakit ketika bayangan Sungmin menangis terlintas dibenaknya. Rasa bersalah itu benar-benar menjeratnya. Donghae menghela nafas dan mendekat, menarik tubuh kurus itu kedalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku akan membantu mu, tenang lah." Bisik Donghae lembut. Hyukjae tidak menjawab, isakannya semakin keras saat dekapan Donghae semakin mengerat ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Presentasi kita bagus, tapi wajah mu benar-benar tidak bagus." Sungmin diam tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sukses dengan tugas maket dan persentasi mereka, meski tampang Sungmin benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Aku akan kerumah sakit." Setelah hening cukup lama, Sungmin akhirnya membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut saat mendengar Sungmin yang ingin kerumah sakit. Kerumah sakit? Bertemu Hyukjae?

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun pun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya pelan.

Kejadian kemarin sedikit banyak merubah pribadi Sungmin. Sungmin kini lebih banyak diam dan melamun, bahkan kalau diajak bicara jawabannya selalu singkat. Kyuhyun yang tadinya jarang bicara sekarang jadi cerewet supaya gadis itu merespon ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tega padaku, Hyuk? Kamu bilang kamu iri? Apa yang kamu lihat dari gadis bodoh seperti ku, heh? Aku yang seharusnya iri padamu, kau mendapatkan semua yang kau mau, bahkan kau mendapatkan Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan."

Hyukjae menelan ludah, sepanjang dia berteman dengan Sungmin baru pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu memasang wajah dan suara seperti itu. Hyukjae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia yakin apapun bentuk penjelasan yang diucapkannya akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Aku mengaku salah, aku pantas dihukum. Jika aku punya 100 mulut pun, aku tidak akan pernah pantas mendapat maaf mu. Tapi, aku sungguh menyesal, Min. maaf kan aku."

Bagaimanapun, Hyukjae satu-satunya teman dekat dimana Sungmin biasa berbagi. Tapi, kini hanya karena pria dimasa lalu, hubungannya dengan Hyukjae ada diujung tanduk.

Sungmin sudah memikirkannya semalaman, ini sudah berlalu. Dia juga sudah tidak menaruh perasaan apapun pada Siwon sekarang. Semua manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Sungmin pun pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Dengan hati lapang, Sungmin mendekap Hyukjae, menyampaikan lewat dekapanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja soal kemarin. Dia sudah memaafkan Hyukjae, dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah dan berjauhan dengan Hyukjae lama-lama. Hyukjae sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Sungmin sudah terlanjur menyayangi Hyukjae.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, tanpa rahasia lagi."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berpandangan, sesaat kemudian kedua pemuda itu tersenyum menatap interaksi kedua gadis itu didepannya. Dengan keterbukaan, dengan kejujuran masalah yang sulit bisa menjadi mudah. Asal kita mau terbuka, asal kita mau membaginya dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Suasana haru membungkus ruangan serba putih itu, semuanya tidak sadar jika pintu depan sedikit terbuka. Baik Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, maupun Donghae tidak tahu ada orang lain sedang berdiri diambang pintu memperhatikan mereka.

Senyuman licik itu tercetak jelas diwajahnya, tangannya meraih knop pintu dan menutup pintu dengan gerakan sangat pelan.

"Waktu kalian sudah habis."

.

.

.

Dengan gerak tergesa Sungmin mencari mobilnya di basement apartementnya. Baru sadar nyaris sebulan dia tidak menggunakan mobil nya lagi.

Mobilnya berada pada deret ke lima ditengah-tengah basement. Begitu hendak memasukan kunci ketempatnya, anak kuncinya terjatuh. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas, berdiri didepan mobilnya kini sudah tidak biasa lagi baginya, tapi seperti berada disebuah film thriller dimana dia berperan sebagai korban.

Mati-matian gadis itu menepis semua pikiran buruknya, mati-matian dia mengalahkan rasa takutnya, tapi gagal.

Dengan jelas dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki dari belakang beregrak menghampirinya. Gerakan nya stabil, tidak cepat dan juga tidak lambat.

Perasaan takut menguasai, meremangkan bulu kuduknya di tengkuk. Sungmin mencoba menoleh kebelakang memastikan. Begitu menoleh, ia merasa jantungnya siap keluar dari tempatnya. Pria yang ada dibelakangnya sudah jelas ia kenal. Dia, Kim Jungmo.

Cepat, Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Teriak pun percuma sekarang, tak ada seorang pun disana. Jungmo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin. Dia mengejar Sungmin, seperti serigala yang memburu mangsanya.

Untungnya, seseorang dari arah berlawanan datang dan menghambur kearah Sungmin, mendekapnya. Tadinya Sungmin ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, namun ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya, Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sungmin bersyukur dalam hati saat tau pria yang tengah mendekapnya kini adalah Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, dibelakang sana, tak ada lagi suara langkah ataupun seorang yang tengah berlari. Hening, Jungmo hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun protes, pria itu marah besar pada paman Shim yang kala itu sedang tidak ada di pos jaganya. Bagaimana bisa seorang petugas keamanan lengah dan membiarkan seseorang tak dikenal masuk kedalam basement apartement tanpa sepengetahuan petugas keamanan?

Paman Shim diam ketika Kyuhyun memprotesnya, tak ada alibi yang keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu, dia nampak pasrah dengan semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur dikamarnya, sangat sulit baginya hanya untuk memejamkan mata saja. Kejadian sore tadi sungguh membebani pikirannya.

Sungmin teringat saat Kyuhyun datang bak pahlawan, mendekap tubuh lemahnya kedalam benteng perlindungannya. Sungmin tidak tau perasaan apa yang kiini tengah bergemuruh didalam dadanya. Ia hanya merasa sesuatu yang aneh namun tak dapat dia tepiskan.

Perasaan cinta kah? Pemikiran itu membuat Sungmin tak bisa berbicara banyak.

.

.

.

"Gila! Aku tidak meyangka Jungmo akan senekat itu!" Hyukjae meninggikan suaranya ketika Sungmin selesai bercerita.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada diluar ruangan, entah sedang mendiskusikan apa Sungmin juga tidak tau. Sungmin menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae dengan senyum canggung, jujur saja dia masih sedikit shock dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Tenanglah, bukankah Donghae dan Kyuhyun ada untuk melindungi kita?"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Sungmin pelan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Hyung?"

"Sesuatu yang mengejutkan, Kim Jungmo adalah anak dari Kim Myung Hoo. Jelas Jungmo terlibat dalam kasus ini."

Kyuhyu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, pikirannya kembali jatuh pada kejadian kemarin sore. Saat dengan jelas Jungmo mengejar Sungmin diarea parkir basement. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Sungmin jika saja dia tidak datang.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berada disamping Sungmin.

"Pulang, sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak pulang sejak kejadian itu, lagi pula besok Hyukjae sudah bisa pulang, aku harus beres-beres." Sungmin menyisipkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin kebelakang telinga.

Baru saja Kyuhyun berbalik berjalan menuju mobilnya saat teriakan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Lantas ia pun berbalik menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah mematung ditempatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin diam, matanya menatap lurus kesebrang jalan dengan tatapan tegang dan ketakutan. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, tampak seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan tudung kepala menatap lurus kearah Sungmin.

"Jungmo…" ucap Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin hangat.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hangat, dan itu mampu membuat perasaan Sungmin menghangat. Sungmin sudah tidak memperdulikan sosok disebrang sana. Mereka pun berjalan dengan Kyuhyun dibelakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat kembali menoleh kebelakang, kearah sosok tadi.

Tapi, pria itu sudah tidak ada disana, hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh tambun itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia merenung. Berpikir untuk segera mendapatkan ponsel itu dari tangan Cho Kyuhyun. ia khawatir dengan kerja anaknya yang seperti siput, lambat. Bahkan terkesan seperti mengulur-ulur waktu.

Dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan cepat-cepat menyingkirkan bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Ditengah kegelisahannya, wajah Jungmo terlintas dibenaknya.

Jungmo tidak menyukai Kyuhyun sama sekali, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal itu? ini bisa memancing anaknya supaya bergerak lebih cepat.

Pria itu pun menyeringai, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo…"

.

.

.

Jalanan menuju apartement Kyuhyun kini terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada satu atau dua mobil saja yang terlihat melintasi jalan, maklum saja jam kini menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Karna hujan, jalanan pun menjadi licin, Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati mengendarai mobilnya.

Suara lembut BoA mengalun indah disudut mobilnya. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati alunan suara khas penyanyi wanita kebanggan Korea itu saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa maksud semuanya. Firasat buruk pun menggerogoti hatinya.

Tiga orang pria dengan tubuh kekar melangkah mendekati mobilnya. Mengetuk jendela mobil Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sesudah itu yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk, mimpi yang bahkan membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah. Kaca mobilnya dipecahkan pria bertubuh kekar itu, membuat pecahannya berserakan bahkan melukai kulit Kyuhyun sendiri.

Pintu mobil dibuka kasar, Kyuhyun ditarik keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar saat mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

Kyuhyun dikeroyok! Dan itu berlangsung lama. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benr kehilangan kesadarannya, dia sempat mendengar pria-pria itu menyebut nama Jungmo dan juga tentang ponsel yang ada dikantong jaket Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak sunyi senyap, hanya suara mesin pendeteksi jantung saja yang terdengar. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

Begitu mendapat kabar Kyuhyun diserang dan kini mengalami koma, Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

Dia tidak mau berbohong lagi, dia tidak mau menyembunyikan Kyuhyun yang sudah menempati tempat disudut ruang hatinya. Dia sudah tidak mau mengelak kalau dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada pemuda itu, akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Air mata tak kuasa jatuh dari sudut matanya, melihat Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini sungguh membuat hatinya menjerit tak rela. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun begini.

Sungmin menempatkan posisi disamping Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan pemuda berwajah tampan itu sambil menatap nya sendu.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Lanjutnya. "Ini aku, Sungmin. Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan mu. Aku tau kamu koma, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti bisa mendengar suaraku." Ucap nya sambil terisak.

"Aku akan mengakuinya, aku… Aku mencintai mu, Kyu. Untuk itu, kau harus segera sadar dan membalas perasaan ku."

Lega. Sungmin merasa lega didadanya, beban hatinya kini sudah terangkat. Dia sudah mengakuinya didepan Kyuhyun. Hatinya yang dulu tertutup kini terbuka dengan hanya satu wajah, wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah pengakuan itu, Sungmin beranjak pergi dari ruang inap Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin tidak melihat gerakan kecil yang jari Kyuhyun buat.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Akhirnya saya kembali dengan chapter 7 nih, adakah yang merindukan ff ini? Gak ada yaa hehe…

Saya tau dimasa lalu Hyukjae memang jahat, sengaja author buat jahat soalnya kalo gak jahat gak seru dong u,u

Dichapter ini alurnya ngebut gewlaaaaaa…. Karna memang sepertinya ff ini akan ending dalam 2-3 chapter lagi. Dan emang dari awal ff ini sudah beralur ngebut hehe._.

Siwon disini emang Cuma kadang-kadang aja munculnya, karna dia hanya akan menjadi sepotong kisah dimasa lalu Sungmin, kan sekarang ada Kyuhyun :3 hehe

Gamau banyak omong. Terimakasih buat para redaer yang masih setia membaca sekaligus review ff ini, aku terharu melihat viewers ku yang "WOW" sekali… tapi disayangkan yang review hanya beberapa saja huft.

**THANKS TO : InnaSMI137, Chaeser Lee, cho min hae, haehyukyumin, Miss Key, lee anta, kyutmin, Lee Ah Ra, abilhikmah, therisia, ahsani1 :3**

**Tetep review yaa supaya kita bisa bertemu dichapter delapan hehe :D **

**Salam ^^**


End file.
